Muirnin's Hummelberry NaNoWriMo
by Muirnin
Summary: NANOWRIMO is over for 2013 so I am marking this complete! A collection of drabbles that I am writing to do the NaNoWriMo this year - It is definitely Hummelberry and more than likely a delusional romance ... Some of these will be expanded to be multi-chaptered some will be one-shots - KH/RB
1. Chapter 1 - Aftermath

**_§ Hummelberry Ever-after §_**

By Muirnin Cocan

Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107. FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

Author's Note: Since I started writing nearly two decades ago, I have found that my concepts of relationships is quite strange to say the very least. The majority of my writing has been in the Harry Potter world with the shipping of Harry and Hermione … obviously from canon what some would call delusional … I have since ventured into other avenues of writing with Glee … and I have fallen in love with the characters of Rachel and Kurt … so once again … I venture forth into the world of the delusional and write not about the finest friendship that has graced out screens of late … but of the true and honest love that we have seen blossom over the years …

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Change was inevitable … especially when it involved a brother … a friend … your best friend's lover …

Life had changed shortly after they returned to New York … so much so since Finn had died. The funeral, the memorial a month later … everything and yet Kurt had felt the change in the dynamics at home … at Home ... their home ... the amazing Hummel-Berry Loft. A place that would be forever changed all starting with the death of an amazing young man.

Santana had been the first to make a change … when she moved out to go live with her new girlfriend Dani ... a relationship that while it seemed strange at first fit perfect for Santana. Her caustic reparte was neutralized by Dani's angelic smile and made them a very wise and attractive pairing.

Both Santana and Dani would see Rachel and Kurt at the Diner and both would give him looks with regard to Rachel since they could see the devistating change to their friend.

Rachel Barbra Berry proved what an exceptional actress she truely was by appearing to the world at large the bright and bubbly woman who was on the top of the world … Happy, confident, and over joyed at being cast as Fanny Brice.

However ... at least to those who didn't know her well they would never even guess ... she was in the midst of a downward spiral that was as self-distructive as it was dire … due to her ever growing depression and grief …

But Kurt knew better ... He vowed to himself to protect Rachel for as long as necessary if for nobody else than for his brother Finn … who loved her more than life itself …

The tell-tale signs of her grief began to show as Rachel had begun to seriously lose weight ... not something that she could afford to lose. She pretend to be doing her normal work outs and then would go to rehersals for 'Funny Girl' … she continued her classes at NYADA and even picked up a shift here and there at the Spotlight Diner ... She buried herself in many of the activities that would excel her craft and while their schedules were vastly different in many ways ... what with Kurt still interning at and the classes he had at NYADA ... he still saw her at the Spotlight Diner and also at the St. James Theater.

Rupert Campion, the director of 'Funny Girl' was also growing concerned. He had contacted Kurt shortly after they had returned back home to New York after leaving Ohio, where the pair had gone to a memorial for as he had been informed was the death of a family member. He had seen Kurt come in to the theater a couple of times … always with Rachel clutching his hand … as she was known to do … and after a few times watching the young actress … he saw her take a deep breath then let go of Kurt's hand plaster a smile on her face and proceed to 'act' the way she was meant to …

Rupert had assumed that they were a couple … he knew they were living together and after seeing what Kurt could do for his ingénue … felt that anything he did to help his young actress would be good so he made him an offer intriguing chance that would change Kurt's life forever ...

First it was to cast him as Eddie Ryan, Fannie's best friend and fellow vaudvillian ... But that wasn't the end of it ... and Kurt couldn't believe what the ramifications would end up being ...

Paolo the broadway actor who was slated to play opposite from Rachel as Nicky Arnstein was away because of other commitments, so Rupert offered Kurt the position of understudy for the lead role …

"I understand Mr. Hummel that you are much younger than the role calls for however, during rehersals and while we are getting ready to take the show on the road for the pre-performances … it will give you a chance to assist Miss Berry as well as giving you a much deserved role to add to your theatrical résumé." Rupert graciously offered.

"Mr Campion, thank you for the offer …" Kurt said shocked, "Is Rachel aware of this addition to the cast?"

"Not yet she does not … there's another reason … besides the fact that you do have talent … the real reason I am adding you to the cast … Kurt … may I call you that?"

"Yes … yes you may … so what is the real reason?"

"I am concerned about Rachel … she's not looking well … at least physically. I was wondering if there is something more going on that I need to be informed about?"

"I understand your concern … I am trying to look after her … She is grieving over the loss of my br-brother … Finn … he um … died a while back and its taken its toll on both of us." Kurt said sadly "… I promised her dad's that I would watch out for her when we came back from Lima … that's where we lived before we moved to Bushwick … She had been engaged to Finn very nearly got married twice but he did the right thing and put her on a train to New York City and shortly there after I came out here as well."

"I can see the closeness between you two … I'm sorry about your brother … Have you looked into grief counselling?"

"No, I hadn't thought about that … I probably should have though … my father long before he was a Congressman actually went to counselling after my mother died … I think Finn's mother was going to go I'm not sure … but Mr. Campion thank you, that's an excellent idea …" Kurt responded very glad that there was an alternative that he could help Rachel with.

Blaine was not as quick to move to New York as what Kurt would have thought after he graduated … Blaine had said that Rachel was in a very fragile state and that Kurt had to focus soley on her … however what Kurt didn't know was that Blaine had been accepted at Stanford Medical School in California ... and so far he had not let his fiance know about this change.

To Blaine, the more time Kurt spent with Rachel the less likely he was to get involved with someother guy …

After talking to Rupert for a few more minutes, Kurt went to the back where Rachel was sitting studying her script. She hadn't warmed up yet but that just gave Kurt a chance to warm up with her.

"Hey Kurt, what did Mr. Campion want with you?" Rachel asked walking over to him and holding his hand again.

Turning he gave her an innocent look "Oh nothing much … He just offered me the Eddie Ryan part …"

The squeal that Rachel let out caused Kurt to smile as it was the first honestly joyous response that she had let out since she had gotten the part of Fanny Brice. She had hugged him so tightly he had forgotten how strong she truly was.

"I am so happy for you Kurt …" Rachel started still holding on tightly to her best friend.

"I'm also going to be Paolo's understudy while he is gone so you will have someone to practice with even when we aren't at the theater …"

"Really? Oh that is amazing … Oh Kurt its all happening for us isn't it … and someday you will definitely be Guylinda to my Elphaba" then the tears began to drip from her chocolate brown eyes. Pulling away she turned from Kurt who had held on to her.

"Hey now, what are the tears for?" Kurt gently wiped the tears off her eyes like he had the year before as they sat in the car after the disasterous NYADA mixer. "Come on honey, no more tears … remember?"

"I-I know Kurt, its just I keep thinking about Finn … I keep hearing his voice at night … its why I'm not sleeping …" Rachel said sobbing softly feeling Kurt's arms holding her.

"I dream about him as well Rach … he meant a lot to both of us … we are always going to miss him. Listen, I'm going to look into grief counselling for both of us … we can work it around classes and rehersals … ok?"

"Do you really think we need that?" Rachel asked slowly wiping her eyes. She had stopped wearing make up several weeks before and had yet to use it again. The natural look on her made her look even younger than she actually was.

"Actually, I do … Rachel, you are losing weight badly … you were tiny to begin with but now you are so emaciated … I love you Rach, I hate to see you looking so bad." Kurt leaned back with his arms still around his best friend, "We will do this together and everything will be alright … I promise … now we have a rehersal that is probably waiting for it's star to show up …"

Rachel nodded, then proceeded to do her prerehersal relaxation and cleansing breath … a visible change came over her face as she put a smile on her face and walking towards the table with other members of the cast.

"Welcome cast … before we get started I just wanted to introduce you to a couple of new players in our production … First we have in the roll as Eddie Ryan … Mr Kurt Hummel … Kurt will also be our understudy for the role of Nicky as Paolo will be away for some of the preliminary dates …

"And secondly, I want to introduce you to our new Rose Brice … Ms Shelby Corcoran" Rupert said has he swept his hand to the side allowing Shelby to make an entrance.

Immediately, Rachel was out of her chair and racing over to her mother who upon seeing her daughter enveloped her into her arms.

"I'm sure there is some type casting going on" Kurt said with a smile … "Who else could you get to play Rachel's mother but Rachel's real mother!" as he said walking over towards where Shelby and Rachel were still embraced.

"Hello to you as well Kurt … lovely to see you." Shelby said with a smile as she released one arm around Rachel to give Kurt a hug … her eyes telling Kurt of her sorrow at his brother's passing.

Kurt mouthed to Shelby "we will talk later" at which point Shelby just nodded.

Rupert smiled and said, "yes this is so true when it was time to cast Rose there was nobody else I wanted in the roll after I found out about their connection. Genius casting I must say. Now then, in the roll of Georgia James we have Patricia Robbins …" a tall blonde stood up giving off an air of arrogance that was thick and totally obvious.

As Rupert finished relaying the other cast additions Patricia's cell phone rang. "Sorry gotta take this …" she said as she got up and walked to the other room.

"One of the rules in here is cell phones off …" Rupert said to the room at large, "Doesn't anyone see the sign on the wall? Its obvious that some people think that rule is not for them … Anyway, for the first couple of months we are going to be having scene rehersals in the evenings … Shelby, I understand you have a young daughter … I have no problem with her being here as long as she behaves."

"Thank you Rupert, I'm sure Beth will love learning about the theater and spending time with her big sister …" Shelby said looking over to where Rachel was seated again next to Kurt with her hand firmly clinched in his.

Several hours passed that they had done several read throughs of scenes … most of which Rachel was already off book on impressing Rupert.

"Alright that will be all for tonight … We will meet back here on Thursday night 7:00 pm where we will do some run throughs of songs … so get your voices ready before hand."

And with that everyone started to pack it in and head for home … Kurt walked over to where Shelby was gathering her belongings while Rachel spoke with the director.

"Shelby, I am really concerned about Rachel … she's losing weight, she's not sleeping well … I promised LeRoy and Hiram that I would watch out for her but now I think there is something else going on." Kurt said making sideways glances at his best friend.

"I can see that she has lost a lot of weight … she's a rather good actress I can see the masque she is wearing for the public … I worried that this role will be too much for her at this time in her career … Do you both want to come over this evening for supper?"

"That's very nice of you Shelby … you can ask Rach … but I can almost guarantee that she will say no … We haven't gone out anywhere except School, Theater and the Spotlight Diner where we work with Santana and her girlfriend Dani. Dani and Santana have invited us over several times and Rachel has always turned them down …" Kurt said then remembering something that Mr Campion had said "You wouldn't happen to have the name of a good grief counselor in the area would you?"

"Actually I do know of one … she's someone I have used quite a lot over the years since giving up Rachel … I even saw her again after I adopted Beth … I sort of had to come to terms with the whole seeing my daughter again but not getting to be a mom thing. Losing my daughter was the hardest thing I have ever had to go through … How are you doing Kurt?"

"I miss my brother … my friend … He's gone and I can't change that … but I am madder than hell at him because of what he has done to Rachel." Kurt said honestly.

"I understand …" Shelby started but then addressed Rachel as she walked up instantly taking Kurts free hand. "Hi honey, do you and Kurt want to come to supper tonight?"

"Thank you but no …" Rachel said as she squeezed Kurt's hand in a signal that said its time to leave.

"Alright Honey, but I do expect to spend more time with you now that we are in the same town as well as in the same show … besides … I meant what I said … Beth really wants to meet her big sister can you believe it … she's almost 5 years old … she's singing and talking …"

Rachel looked like she was listening to Shelby … but Kurt could tell after all these years that she was just being nice.

"Shelby, we'll call you to set up a good time … Thanks for the information you gave me … it will definitely help." Kurt said with a smile and after cursory hugs and goodbyes they made their way out to head back home to Bushwick.

After they had gone to the A line and then switched to the L line train the pair sat being lulled by the rocking of the train. Kurt had put his arm around Rachel's shoulders when he felt her head rest upon his shoulder. After a few minutes Kurt could tell she had fallen asleep … the first time she had truly slept in quite some time. Wrapping his arm around her tighter Kurt was glad that she was the only thing that he needed to deal with tonight. They didn't have their usual assortment of book bags and acutraments that they usually possessed as neither had felt the need to carry too much to the theater.

When the train finally arrived at the Broadway/Aberdeen station in Bushwick, Kurt gently took Rachel up into his arms shocked at how light she had become and carried her out of the station … even the noisy bustling of the station made no difference to the sleeping Rachel …

Outside the station Kurt pondered whether to hail a cab or carry his best friend the three blocks to their apartment. He figured the choice was easy as he didn't see any cabs in the area so he kept walking towards their loft. By the time they made it to the loft Rachel was starting to stir.

"Kurt? Did I get hurt or something? Why are you carrying me?" Rachel asked sleepily looking up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"No Rach, you fell asleep just seconds after we left Penn Station and you were sleeping so soundly I didn't have the heart to wake you … we're home now … are you ok to walk?"

"Yeah, thank you …" Rachel said blushingly, as he had put her down on her own two feet "I'll just say … that was very sweet of you"

"Let's get this door open and then I'll make us some dinner …" Kurt said as he began to unlock the various locks that were in place. Opening the door they went in to the warm interior that had become their home. "Why don't you go get changed and then go watch some televison …"

Rachel just nodded her head and went into her room. After a bit she came out dressed in pajama pants and a spaghetti tee with the oversized tee-shirt Finn had left there several months before … Rachel had been using it as a sleep shirt because it still smelled like Finn … or at least she believed it did.

Kurt was busy at the stove putting together a quick stir-fry of vegetables … he was getting the hang of her vegan dietary needs and found that it was fairly easy to adjust to himself … although he did still insist on bacon and eggs for breakfast once a week as well as whole milk and cheese … rather than the soy milk that Rachel used.

As he was plating their dinner Kurt heard the unmistakable sudden giggle from his roommate and turned to look at her. She was watching something on television that seemed to cause her extreme hilarity.

"Rach what's so funny?" Kurt said bringing their plates and utensil's to the sofa.

"I just turned on this show and it is hysterical … it's a show that's on Ovation … Jon Hamm … Daniel Radcliffe …" Rachel wiped her eyes and reached up and took the plate that was offered. "Thanks Kurt … this looks good."

Turning to look at the screen he could see that the ending credits were beginning to roll and frowned. "Oh it's over … too bad, anything that can get you to such a giggle fit has to be worth watching."

Rachel then began to explain what she knew about 'A Young Doctor's Notebook' that it was about the writings of an older doctor played by John Hamm about when he was a young doctor played by Daniel Radcliffe … set in 1917 Russia.

As they sat and ate they realized that there was a marathon going on so they watched it together grimacing at some of the acting and laughing hysterically at other parts. It was definitely not a show that they would have seen on one of the normal networks.


	2. Chapter 2 - Spin the Bottle

_§__**Spin the Bottle **__§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107. FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." _

_Glee belongs to the powers that be - RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, & Brad Falchuk) oh and Fox …_

_Author's Note: Since I started writing nearly two decades ago, I have found that my concepts of relationships is quite strange to say the very least. The majority of my writing has been in the Harry Potter world with the shipping of Harry and Hermione … obviously from canon it is what some would … have called delusional … I have since ventured into other avenues of writing with Glee … and I have fallen in love with the characters of Rachel and Kurt … so once again … I venture forth into the world of the delusional and write not about the finest friendship that has graced out screens of late … but of the true and honest love that we have seen blossom over the years …_

_Much of the timing of this story is very out of sync with the episodes and it is also VERY AU in scope … but I think I was able to get it to work … as I have gotten more reviews from the original drabbles that this originated from I have decided to post this separately rather than in connection with the rest of the NaNoWriMo work that I have started … and finally I have abandoned any 12-step program for my addiction to reviews and being a review whore and so … I beg of you …** please feed my addiction … **This story has taken some twists and turns that I honestly didn't expect … as such I needed to post this separtately from the rest of the drabbles as the rating is going to be much higher … You all are the best … _

_As Always, Muirnin – who will always ship what is right over what was way too easy … love is never easy!_

Spin the Bottle … aWhat if story

"_I'm still trying to impress Blaine … Can't get too sloppy … Clearly he doesn't have the same concern" Kurt tells his step-brother Finn who was not drinking because he was the designated driver this night_.

As Kurt watched Blaine bounce around in a sloppy and drunken state … the interest of impressing the guy he brought with him fizzled out … so resolutely Kurt made a decision and went over to the bar … then looking at the choices that Puck had liberated from Rachel's dad's liquor cabinate … grabbed a full bottle of single malt scotch for himself and settled down to watch those around him … while he feels the buzz from the potent alcohol start to take affect.

Kurt vaguely hears the conversation that Finn and Rachel are having … with Finn tellin Rachel about the different type of girls and what they are like when they drink.

Taking a long swig off the burning liquid he heard Finn state that Rachel is a needy drunk and that it wasn't cool. Kurt's perfectly shaped eyebrows rose high as he heard her response …

"What kind of girl is this?" Rachel slurs as she stumbles to her feet … "Let's play spin the bottle" she says as she raises her wine cooler "Who wants to play spin the bottle!"

Kurt sits down in the circle and watches as each of the group take their turn when it comes to him he spins and it lands on Rachel Berry. Memories of the weak kisses he had once shared with Brittney and the hate kiss from David Karofsky … spike within his memory as he vaguely hears the hoots and hollars of the rest of the Glee kids.

To the side he hears Finn's scoff of disgust at the thought of his brother kissing his one- time girlfriend.

He always wanted to play the leading man part … nobody would take him seriously so Kurt pulled Rachel towards him and even though he was afraid he wouldn't do well … his heart beating a thousand times per minute … he figured he would just make this seem like he is playing a part for a play and just let nature take its course.

As his lips desended onto hers all around them went silent as his eyes opened wide in surprise when he realized this was truly something that was missing from his life … he really enjoyed kissing Rachel … so he then adjusted his mouth towards hers to deepen the kiss. He was now addicted to the way she kissed …

There was no telling how long the kiss went on for as they just kept going until they had to get air. When they began to pull away they stared at each other's eyes and Kurt felt complete for the first time in his life … Sure he still had an attraction to Blaine but the feelings he was flooded with from Rachel were like nothing he had ever experienced.

"You never kissed me like that Kurtie!" Brittney's voice penetrated his alcohol soaked brain.

"Well Britt … You aren't Rachel …" Kurt grinned as he leaned down and kissed her again … their participation in the game was completely lost in each other and they wandered over to the sofa in the corner of the basement.

"And here I was thinking you were telling me the truth … that you were gay … when you actually _were_ in lust with Rachel Berry" seethed a fuming Mercedes Jones as she continued to play the game.

**HUDSON-HUMMEL RESIDENCE**

Burt was busy in the kitchen trying to cook eggs using a cookbook that Kurt had given him one year for his birthday. Carole was ususally the one who did all the cooking but she had an early shift at the hospital leaving her men to fend for themselves. Finn came in and got himself a big glass of milk.

"Morning Finn … How was the party last night? Did you boys have fun?" Burt asked his step son.

"Well it was kind of boring … I don't know about Kurt … he didn't come home last night … er … he had fallen asleep on the sofa at Rachel's … I was going to go pick him up later." Finn said "I did bring Blaine with me though and put him to bed in Kurt's room … I hope that's alright."

"Is there a reason why Kurt didn't come home last night? I mean you could have woken him up …" Burt said to Finn. He watched Finn's expression and could tell there was more than what was being told. "Were you boys drinking last night?"

"I didn't drink … I was the designated driver …" Finn said.

"But everyone else? Where were LeRoy and Hiram?" Burt asked. Seeing the blank look on Finn's face he added "You know Rachel's Dads? Were they in the house last night?"

"Burt … I don't feel comfortable with snitching on the others …" Finn said.

"Finn, I need an honest answer from you … did your brother drink last night?" Burt asked him point blank. Finn's head bent low and he nodded yes. "What about Blaine you said he is in Kurt's bed … was he too drunk to drive back home?" Again Finn nodded his head. "Alright, thank you for being honest with me Finn … now where were Rachel's fathers … and why didn't Kurt just come home with you?"

"It was Mr and Mr Berry's date weekend in Cincinatti or Cleveland … could have been Akron … as for Kurt after he started drinking I got into an argument with Rachel … they all started to play spin the bottle … then Kurt and Rachel started kissing. I got uncomfortable watching them kiss and so I kind of left the room. I'm sorry I didn't keep better track of my little brother …"

Burt listened to the tale and was surprised. "I thought that Kurt was interested in Blaine?"

"He was and he was trying to not drink for the longest time last night but then he realized that Blaine didn't have the same presence of mind or the same concerns for not getting sloppy drunk … so ah … he surrendered and started drinking like the other guys were … not sure what happened when he spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel but something changed between them both …" Finn said sadly "If we were talking food it was as if they were both starving …"

Thinking about his son, Burt just shook his head contemplating what this meant with regard to his son's sexuality. Perhaps he had just wanted to see if he could live up to the male persona that he was destined to portray …

Burt had heard years ago from one of the women he had grown up with who ended up married to one of his high school buddies that before Tuck, she was a lesbian but she 'changed' because of Tuck and for no other men.

Maybe Rachel was Kurt's only other … He figured he would wait and talk to Kurt. Turning he looked at Finn and saw the sadness in his eyes. He was back to dating Quinn Fabray but whenever Finn spoke about Rachel … the first impression Burt got was Rachel was tied to Finn's soul … or so he thought.

"Finn, I'm not going to say I know what is going on between you and Rachel … but if there is anything going on between Kurt and Rachel … please don't do anything to sabotage it alright? I know you have feelings for Rachel … but its very possible … Kurt has feelings for her as well … or it could just be … because of the alcohol. I'll tell you what … I'm going to go over to the Berry's and see if I can get Kurt up and back home … Do me a favor see if you can get Blaine up and out of here before we get back." Burt asked his step son.

"Alright Burt …" Finn said grabbing a slice of toast and headed back upstairs. Walking into Kurt's room he saw Blaine start to wake up groaning. "You alive dude?"

"Oh what happened." Blaine said groggily. "Where am I?"

"You're at our house … you were too drunk to get home … This is Kurt's room." Finn said. "You feel up to getting home now?"

"Yeah give me a few to wake up … where's Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"He's still at Rachel's … his Dad is going to go pick him up since we had all gone there together."

"Kurt stayed at Rachel's? I thought he was like me … er … gay."

"He is … not sure what happened last night. Anyway, Kurt does have towels in his bathroom and if you need any moisturizers or whatever its all over there on those shelves."

"Thanks Finn … I guess I should be getting home … Let Kurt know I will call him ok?" Blaine said as he made his way into the bathroom.

**BERRY RESIDENCE**

The scent and warmth spread through Kurt … the slight pounding of his brain woke him up. It was a sudden shock to find himself tucked along side Rachel Berry in her bed … he was only wearing his boxer shorts and undershirt. As he laid there with his arms wrapped around his rival, he remembered the completeness he had felt when they had first kissed the night before.

Gently shaking her arm "Rach … I think its time to wake up." He said gently trying not to shock her too much. She was laying on his right arm so he couldn't move very well. He chuckled as he watched as she arched and stretched like a cat that is not quite ready to move … but then suddenly her eyes shot open and she stared at Kurt who looked at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Morning Rachel …" Kurt said very quietly.

"Oh Kurt … I am so sorry … I … ah …" she suddenly had a look of pure confusion on her face her eyes flashing around at the room that they were in "Kurt … we are in my bed … in my room … I'm not dreaming that right?"

Giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead "you are not dreaming …"

"I didn't imagine it … you kissed me last night … and you enjoyed it …" Rachel said slowly trying to make sure that she hadn't made things up in her head … like she had at times with Finn.

The smile on Kurt's face told the tale … "Yes I did kiss you and yes … I did enjoy it … a lot more than I ever though I would with anyone who wasn't male …"

"Really?" Rachel said her eyes wide in surprise as Kurt hugged her closer in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Really … now do you mind if I use your restroom … I should probably get dressed and somehow get home …" Kurt asked.

"Yes, go right ahead … there are some new tooth brushes in the drawer and use whatever you need … we sort of missed out mositurizing rituals last night … I'll tell you what … I'll go down stairs and make a couple of fresh fruit smoothies … should help any residual headaches …" Rachel said as she sat up and grabbed her robe to throw on.

"And after I brush my teeth I am going to kiss you again … so I can prove to you and myself that last night was not a fluke …" Kurt said as he began to head towards the restroom hearing the light giggle as she left the room.

Rachel had moved towards her fathers' bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth as well as make sure that she didn't look that bad. She was surprised that with the amount she drank and as drunk as she had been she had no real hang over …

Working efficiently she made multi fruit smoothies as well as some multigrain toast with different jams then remembering that Kurt drank coffee … she pulled out the French Press and began making a pot of coffee just for him.

When Kurt came down he crept up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist then turned her around capturing her mouth in his immediately revelling in the same feeling of completeness that had enveloped him the night before.

"Now that is a much better Good Morning …" Kurt said as he leaned his forehead against Rachel's.

"I have breakfast made … including some coffee …" gaining her another kiss from the young man with the glasz eyes that at this point were the bluest she had ever seen.

"You are an angel … my angel" Kurt said.

As they sat and ate they spoke quietly of their hopes and dreams for the future. Rachel spoke about how lonely it would be without Kurt at McKinley now … Kurt told Rachel how he really wanted to come back to McKinley but with Karofsky still being a bully he was afraid that if word got out about them being a couple that David might do something to Rachel.

"Please don't worry about me … yes I will miss you but I doubt that Karofsky would do anything to me for fear that he is going to get expelled. He threatened to kill you … if he does anything to me it will look like it is some sort of a revenge against you …" Rachel then had a spark of realization "Oh my God … Kurt … is he in love with you? Did he do something to you?" Rachel had theorized "Please tell me …"

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the Jewish beauty before him. "I can't really talk about what he did to me … but believe me if he does anything to you … he will pay for it …" he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again … yup … still complete.

The knock on the front door caused them jump apart and giggle a little then Rachel hurried towards the front door.

"Oh Mr. Hummel come in … we were just having some breakfast … would you like some coffee or perhaps a smoothie?" Rachel said as bright and cheerful as she could while being terrified of the older man.

"Thank you Rachel that would be nice … I just came to pick up Kurt if he's ready." Burt said as he entered the Berry home.

"Dad … I was going to call you when it was time to leave … I was just going to …" Kurt started turning to look at Rachel "um … help clean up from last night."

"Well, that sounds like a fine plan … why don't we get started …" Burt said he said as he chugged down the coffee that was handed to him.

"Sir, why don't you and Kurt sit and finish your coffee and let me get dressed for the clean up … I won't be long" she said as she smiled at the Hummel men.

Running up the stairs she quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and black turtleneck shirt which she covered with a cream colored cowl neck sweater … she also took the time and pulled her hair back into a high pony.

Hurrying down stairs she could hear Kurt speaking to his father … "complete … that's the only way I can describe it Dad."

"If Rachel makes you feel that way then I am so happy for you son … I told you last year that whatever made you happy would make me happy …"

"Everything that has happened has turned my life around. Dad, what can I do to keep Rachel safe at McKinley?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure your brother would keep an eye on her …" Burt said

Kurt gave his dad a look that said seriously? "You mean like he kept an eye on me before your wedding? It's not that I don't trust Finn … I do … but Quinn has him wrapped around her little finger and she is very manipulative … she hates Rachel as do many of the other members of Glee … I don't know what has changed Dad but I have this uncanny desire to protect her … I think the only way I can is by going back to McKinley … but I have to wait until after Regionals … Damn it …"

"Son, I'm sure that Rachel will be fine … your friends in Glee Club will make sure that she's alright … and I believe that your brother will keep her safe … despite his girlfriend. Now let's talk about your decision to return to McKinley … why do you have to wait until after Regionals?"

"I promised Blaine that I would sing a duet for the Warblers …" Kurt said resolutely.

Rachel decided now was the best time to reenter the room … "You're singing at Regionals? That's marvelous … I'm writing an original song called 'Get it Right' … I'll let you hear it later if you would like …" She said with a smile.

"I can't wait to hear it …" Kurt said as he lead the procession down to the basement that was thoroughly thrashed.

Burt stared at the turmoil that had once been the Berry's Basement … "Rachel, I won't let on to your dads about what I am seeing here … what happened here last night"

"Kurt you have got to know … you have got the worlds greatest dad!" Rachel said

"He does know … I have the coffee mug he got me for Fathers Day that says just that" Burt said with a smile "Seriously though … can you kids promise me that you will not do this again at least not very often …" Burt looked between at the young couple and masked his surprise that Kurt had just automatically wrapped his arm around Rachel as if it was the most natural thing for him to do. "I am glad about one thing though … that you didn't drink and drive Kurt …" Burt said as he began filling one of the garbage bags with trash that had accumulated "Not sure how I feel about the fact that you spent the night with your girlfriend … or that Blaine spent the night in your bed …"

"He did what? How did he end up there?" Kurt said incensed … he liked his privacy and to think that someone had been in his bedroom … his sanctuary without his knowledge …

"Finn brought him back to our house because apparently he was as your brother described … 'too sloppy drunk to go home'. I don't think Finn meant to intrude on your sanctuary so don't be too hard on him."

"Well it wasn't that I was too sloppy drunk to go home … I … er … we fell asleep … not quite sure when everyone else went home."

"I didn't pay much attention to anything else after we played spin the bottle …" Rachel commented collecting the scattered bits of clothing that had somehow been shed "Isn't this Brittney's bra?" holding up the pink bra that had black polka dots.

"To be honest I don't remember … which is surprising as I can ususally remember all the different wardrobe changes that people go through … I guess I haven't paid attention to what she or anyone else has been wearing lately … except perhaps you …" Kurt said as he tossed emptys in the trash. "You do have a habit of dressing like a toddler at times …" he said with a grin "But now you have me and I will help with correcting that one defect you seem to have."

Rachel tried to look upset but couldn't when she started giggling.

"I can't believe you have a stage down here … no wonder you love performing so much." Burt said picking up the salt shaker that had been left on the floor. "I don't think I have ever heard the two of you sing before …"

"Dad, would you like to hear us do a number here?" Kurt asked as he looked at Rachel as if confirming that she would want to sing along side him as well.

"That would be wonderful … but let's finish cleaning up here and then you can entertain me."

It took only about 30 minutes more until the room was back into its prestine condition … when Rachel had pulled a couple of stools up to the stage and looked over at Burt who had sat himself in the chair that Kurt had placed for him to watch.

"What do you think … should we go old school or theater?" Kurt asked Rachel with a smile.

"How about … you know which one … if he wants an encore we can treat him to the final number of …"

"That's and excellent idea …" Kurt responded never letting her finish her statement as he already knew where she was going with it.

To look at Burt the surprise that was present could not be more substantiated as he had just seen how in sync their brains were … as if they were reading each other's minds. He sat back and listend as they had started an instrumental track on the stereo system and he heard a song he hadn't thought of in years …

Kurt (Rachel):

Forget your troubles. (Happy days)

Come on get happy. (Are here again)

You better chase all your cares away. (The skies above are clear again)

Shout hallelujah. (So let's sing a song)

Come on get happy. (Of cheer again)

Get ready for the judgement day. (Happy days are here again)

The sun is shining. Come on get happy. (Shout it now)

The lord is waiting to take your hand. (There is no one who can doubt it now)

Shout hallelujah. (So lets tell the world)

And just get happy. (About it now)

We are going to the promise land. (Happy days are here again)

We're heading across the river, soon your cares will all be gone. (There'll be no more from now on)

Rachel and Kurt:

From now on!

Kurt (Rachel):

Forget your troubles. (Oh, happy days)

And just get happy. (Are here again)

You better chase all your blues away. (The skies above are clear again)

Shout Hallelujah. (So lets sing a song)

And just get happy. (Of cheer again)

Rachel:

Happy times! (Kurt: Happy times!)

Happy nights! (Kurt: Happy nights!)

Rachel and Kurt:

Happy days! Are. Here. Again!

Burt began applauding at the talented pair … as Kurt reached over to the controls and made a change to the sound system … the moment that the first notes had chimed Burt saw the look of joy in Rachel's eyes

Rachel:

I'm limited,

Just look at me,

I'm limited, and just look at you,

You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda.

So now it's up to you, for both of us

Now it's up, to you...

Kurt:

I've heard it said,

That people come into our lives for a reason

Bringing something we must learn,

And we are led, to those who help us most to grow

If we let them, and we help them in return.

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,

But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you.

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,

Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood,

Who can say, if I've been changed for the better?

Because I knew you, I have been changed for good.

Rachel:

It well may be that we will never meet again

In this lifetime,

So let me say before we part,

So much of me is made from what I learned from you

You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart,

And now, whatever way our stories end,

I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend.

Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea,

Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood,

Who can say if I've been changed for the better

But, because I knew you...

Kurt:

Because I knew you

Kurt and Rachel:

I have been changed for good

Rachel:

And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done you blame me for

Kurt:

But then, I guess we know there's blame to share

Kurt and Rachel:

And none of it seems to matter anymore

Kurt (Rachel):

Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)

As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)

Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)

Halfway through the wood (In the wood)

Kurt and Rachel:

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

I do believe I have been changed for the better.

Kurt:

And because I knew you..

Rachel:

Because I knew you..

Kurt and Rachel:

Because I knew you,

I have been changed for good

During the song the pair had abandoned the the stools and started moving around the stage as if they were at the Gershwin Theater in New York. Burt watched in amazement at the look of love and joy that the pair had for not only each other but for the song that they were singing.

By the time the song ended Kurt had his arm around Rachel's waist and gently kissed her on the lips as they finished. The song had more meaning for the pair now than any other time in their lives.

"Oh I wish that we were singing that at Regionals" Rachel gushed as she leaned into Kurt's embrace.

Kurt looked down at Rachel and smiled "All I know is that someday we will go to New York together … I can feel it …"

"Well, I hate to break this party up but I need to get Kurt home …" Burt said "Kurt I will be out at the truck …" As he walked away from the pair Kurt went to go gather his stuff from upstairs while Rachel walked Burt to the door, "Rachel, thank you for the entertainment and for making such a change in my son's life …"

"Mr. Hummel, I can honestly say that it was Kurt who made the change in my life … as much as I thought I loved Finn … those feelings don't even compare to how I feel about Kurt … its scary at how fast this happened … it almost doesn't seem real." Rachel said to Kurt's father.

"Call me Burt honey … When the right person comes along … you just know … that's how it was with Kurt's Mother and that's how it is with Carole … Now, I will be out at the truck … say your goodbyes and I will see you soon … I am sure you will be coming over more now since you are seeing my son." Burt gave Rachel a hug and went out to the black Chevy that was parked in the driveway.

Rachel turned around to see Kurt standing there with his courier bag hung on his shoulder … what surprised her the most was the tears that were welling in his eyes. She rushed over to him and before she could ask him what was wrong he had enveloped her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear "I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too …" Rachel whispered back "More than words can say … Call me later?"

"Absolutely … you have changed me Rachel … no other girl could have … we are going to take this slow … as slow as you and I can take this …" Kurt said as he gave her a deep passionate kiss good bye. He walked out her front door leaving her completely breathless.

Somehow … someway … she had to get Kurt back into McKinley and to the New Directions … she would need to get some of the team together to see what they could come up with to get him back into their fold …

_**TO BE CONTINUED …**_


	3. Chapter 3 - With One Word

_§__**With One Word**__§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107.**_**_FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_**

_**Author's Note: This is another drabble that has popped into my head … I may or may not continue on with this one but just know that as always my writing will be delusional as it is ROMANTIC Kurt and Rachel … Ryan Murphy and Fox own Glee … enjoy and remember your reviews are my crack … feed my addiction!**_

With One Word

Taking the advise of his dad, Kurt was writing his first legitamate play that would be a vehicle for him … and not some matinee idol type … like his ex-fiance Blaine Anderson. It had been 6 months since the very romantic engagement had taken place and during that time Blaine had started to move away emotionally from Kurt … after all the longing and desire they had both gone through it was over.

Kurt had been devistated added to the sadness of Finn's passing he was a completely different man. He had helped Rachel with getting ready for Funny Girl … watched as the play got postponed a couple of times due to issues with strikes and ego's … all things his budding diva had embraced …

He shook his head as he thought … 'I just described Rachel as _My Budding Diva_ … when did I begin to think of her as my own?' Granted she was the most important woman in his life … even over his step mother who he had begun calling mom after Finn's passing. Over the last three years his feelings for her had developed into much deeper and intense … it was also possibly part of the reason that Blaine had broken up with him …

The ringing of the telephone jarred him out of his thoughts …

"Hello? … Yes this is Mr. Hummel … … … When? Is she alright? … No … I will be right there which hospital is it? … Ok, Thank you …" Hanging up the phone he stood up and looked around the loft and seeing Santana sitting over on the sofa he screamed "Santana we need to go to the hospital!"

"Whoa, Lady Hummel cool your jets and tell me what is going on." Santana said in her caustic tone.

He started to say what was happening when he found that he was having a hard time breathing . Santana raced to his side and quietly in his ear told him "breathe … ok, better now? What's happened?"

"Rachel … riding … bike … park … drunk driver … hospital … need her now!" Kurt said before the dam of tears that had been threatening began to flow down his cheeks. His body was a shaking mess as he had collapsed on to the floor.

Santana wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began rocking him … trying to comfort in the same way that she had done for Rachel so long before when she had had the pregnancy scare. "It's going to be alright … trust my Mexican Third Eye … Rachel will be fine."

"Promise …" Kurt said looking at the latina beauty.

She gave him a look that said seriously? "Let's get to the hospital … see how the hobbit is doing …"

The had reached the hospital and gone up to the desk but the nurse on duty refused to give him any information.

"I am Kurt Hummel … Let me speak to the person who contacted me … as I was the one who was called and TOLD about Rachel's accident …"

"I'm afraid that the aide who called you had thought you were related to Miss Berry … we can only devulge information to family relations."

Santana got her Lima Heights attitude in gear and said "Look lady I don't care what your regulations are … He is her family … as am I … so I think we need to have some information …"

"When can I see my … wife?" Kurt said trying to make it sound as a natural request. Santana's sharp look at him told her to play along … "Do I need to call my father Congressman Hummel? I want to know what is going on with Rachel …"

Over hearing the exchange the Doctor in charge walked up "Mr Hummel forgive the confusion … when we found Ms Berry … er your wife … the only things she had on her was Cell phone and a few text messages between the two of you … the aid that had called you had assumed that you were married by the texts but then the name match didn't register a marriage. I apologize for the inconvenience. Your wife sustained some bruising from the impact … she was lucky she didn't break anything but she has been unconscious since she came in … If you would like to see her we can take you there."

"May my .. sister-in-law come as well?" Kurt said motioning to Santana.

"Oh by all means …" the Doctor said. Showing them to the private room he left them alone with Rachel.

"Kurt what the hell?" Santana started after the doctor was out of ear shot and they were Rachel's room alone.

"It was the only thing I could come up with … if any one had asked you were 'married' to my brother who has passed away …" Kurt said as he walked to the side of Rachel's bed and gently took her hand.

"Well I guess I mean we are family in our own way … its better than saying that I am hobbit's sister …"

Looking down at the form laying on the bed … the sounds of the monitors going off all around Kurt felt like his world was collapsing on himself. He picked up the slender hand that he held and kissed the knuckles … totally forgetting that Santana was watching the entire exchange.

After about 20 minutes Kurt felt the vibration of his cell phone go off … looking at the screen he saw it was a call from his dad.

"Dad? What's going on … you never call this time of day?" Kurt asked as he held the phone to his ear. "Um how did you hear about Rachel's accident? … Sorry, no we didn't elope … They would only let family in to be with her … yes exactly she is family … Just go with it for now … Oh and Santana is your daughter in law … yeah Love you too Dad … ok, I'll let her know"

"Let me guess … little miss nursie poo decided to call the congressman's office?"

"You got it in one San … even better than that … she called the press and the press decided to get a comment from the Congressman. Dad's going to call LeRoy and Hiram to let them know … and fill them in on the back ground …"

"What was his reaction to my being his daughter in law …"

"He said that he knew Finn loved you in his own way and would have thought it was fine … He also said he was happy to call you family as well."

The gentle moan from the bed brought Kurt's attention back to Rachel as she started to open her eyes.

"Hey honey … how you feeling?" Kurt said as he reached for a glass of water to give her.

"Like I was hit by a car … am I deformed … scarred for life … unable to perform?" Rachel said quickly … terrified that her life would be over.

"Other than a few bruises you are as beautiful as ever …" Kurt said with Santana chipping in …

"You've always been deformed … and you would need to be dead to not be able to perform … too much Diva in you."

Kurt leaned down and whispered in Rachel's ear "By the way … just fyi … you and I am married and San is my sister-in-law …"

Rachel looked at Kurt with a surprised expression "Alright Hoosband … I suppose I'll keep you then …" she grinned back at him …

Kurt turned and looked at Santana … "Now you understand that was the expression that was in the texts that the aide saw … We have been using wifey and hoosband when texting back and forth lately."

"Dad called said to tell you to get better very quickly and he will call your dads' … let them know you are alright." Kurt said as the Doctor came into the room.

"Mrs Hummel good to see you awake …"

At which Santana burst into a fit of laughter … causing Rachel to giggle as well and Kurt to blush.

"Sorry Doctor … my sister-in-law doesn't hear me called that too often … it's been a difficult year for the family …"

"By the way Doctor, who was it that contacted the press about my wife's accident?" Kurt said looking as serious as he had ever looked before.

"I'm not aware of the press being contacted …"

"Well they were … and they in turn contacted my father … My father has had heart problems and is in remission from Prostate cancer … he didn't need to know that another member of his family was injured … it was bad enough when my brother died last year." Rachel leaned up and embraced Kurt who had reached over and took Santana's hand. For all of her meaness … Santana was quite emotional where Finn was concerned.

"On behalf of the hospital I apologize to you and your family … I will make some inquireys and find out who it was and also that nothing of this story gets released. On a good note, everything seems to have checked out … you are free to go home now … I'll just need to have a nurse come in to have you sign a few release forms."

"Can I sign and Santana can help Rachel get changed?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely …" the Doctor said as he started for the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Kurt said and then very quickly as if it was the most natural thing in the world leaned down and kissed her on the lips then turned and left the room.

Rachel's eyes opened wided and she looked over at Santana who had the same surprised expression on her face. "Did he just …"

"Yeah he did …"

"What the hell happened while I was out"

Helping Rachel to her feet to help her get dressed again Santana said "After Kurt got the call about the accident he had a complete breakdown … I have never seen him like that … even during that Karofsky fear and dispair … I mean he was devistated when Finn died, but he couldn't utter a single sentence coherently … he litterally stopped breathing … out of fear for you."

"That man and I need to have a long talk … seriously … are you going to Dani's tonight?" Rachel asked as she finished zipping her boots up.

"Yeah I think I will go over there … you both need to have that heart to heart … speaking of which … are you finally going to tell him?"

"I know that Sue called Tina HagForever because of Blaine … but I've known for years that I would be Kurt's hag … I love him … and since Finn died …" Rachel said as she started to tear up.

"Shhh its ok … I know … Mexican third eye … remember" Santana said softly "I know Kurt loves you too … you both have been each other's support even before all the stress that has been going on … We're family and yeah … it will work out."

Gathering the rest of her belongings they walked outside to where Kurt was just finishing signing the discharge paperwork. They walked out to hail a cab to head back to their building …

Rachel's Dads' had (unknowingly to the pair) purchased the building there in Bushwick shortly after Kurt and Rachel had moved in … giving them the opportunity continue to make sure that their little star had a place to live and call her own. After the news had been broken to Rachel and Kurt, they realized that with the underground parking they had the perfect place to keep a car in the city … not that they ever really drove in the city … but it did come in handy when they would make the roadtrips to Lima, New Haven, Washington DC and even to MIT once to see Brittney who was just as flakey as ever.

Once they had gotten back to the loft, Santana gave Rachel a hug and told her that she and Dani would see her in a day or two … leaving Kurt and Rachel alone.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Rachel?" Kurt responded …

"Can you answer me a question honestly … no excuses or anything like that … just a purely honest answer."

"Yes … I promise to answer you honestly …"

"Why did you kiss me at the hospital?"

Kurt knew she was going to ask that … he had been trying to figure out why he had up and kissed her and still hadn't come up with a coherant answer in his head.

"That's difficult to answer in a simple answer that is … Rachel when I found out that you had gotten into an accident and that you hadn't regained consciousness yet … I freaked out …"

"Yeah Santana told me about that …"

"I can't lose you Rachel … you are the most important person in my life … You once described Finn and I as the two most important men in your life … and you didn't include your dads' either … well you are the most important woman in my life and quite honestly … you rank right up there next to my dad."

"Kurt … really?"

"I love you Rachel Berry … you've known that for a few years now … but the thing is I would be lost without you … completely and unbelieveably lost."

"I feel the same Kurt … the thought of not having you in my life scares the living hell out of me … I'm constantly terrified that one day you are going to fall in love with the perfect guy and move out of here leaving me alone …"

Kurt sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "That's not going to happen … it's a bit hard to fall in love with the perfect guy … since I fell inlove with the perfect woman." He leaned over and gently kissed her lips allowing her to get used to the change and within a few moments the kiss deepened into something more passionate …

"I guess we should make this legal huh?"

"Is this your way of asking me to marry you?"

Kurt nodded his head …

"Say the words … please …"

"Rachel Barbra Berry … will you please become my wife?"

And with one word … Rachel said "Yes"


	4. Chapter 4 - Spin the Bottle Part 2

_§__**Spin the Bottle **__§_

… _**a what if**_

_**part 2**_

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: Included in the first chapter … **_

_**Author's Note: Much of the timing of this story is very AU after **_**Blaime it on the Alcohol****_ … but I think I was able to get it to work … Remember this is not the actual finished work as they are more drabbles … after November is over I will be posting some of these as full completed stories … also I have abandoned any 12-step program for being a review whore and so … I beg of you … please feed my addiction … Thanks to each of you who have posted comments or even requested to follow this Drabble content. As you can see many of the stories do have additional parts … I will try and remember to put to be continued or the end on the ones that are completed. I also have a few others that are started … so bear with me as I am writing without a beta and there are spelling and grammatical errors throughout … You all are the best … _**

_**As Always, Muirnin – who will always ship what is right over what was way too easy … love is never easy!**_

Spin the Bottle - Part 2

Monday morning saw the most remarkable change in Rachel as she walked into the main hall going towards her locker. She saw the majority of the Glee Crew gathered together in the hall all looking death warmed over with sunglasses on and not looking very good. As she walked up towards them they stared at her like she was an alien.

"You are too chipper this morning Hobbit" Santana said in a growl her blood shot eyes hidden behind the dark sunglasses she as well as the other members of the team wore.

"I'm sorry if you are still feeling the affects from the party … You do know the remedy to keep from having a hangover right? That if you drink equal parts of water with the amount of alcohol it will decrease the need for hair of the dog … or whatever the hell it is that you all have been drinking …" Rachel said with a smile "I got a great nights sleep and drank plenty of water the next day … I feel wonderful. Oh and by the way … the mess that you all have left me with … its been cleaned up …"

Mercedes stared at the brunette diva and glared "Like digging knives into people? You knew I liked him … what gives you the right to take everything you want?"

Rachel stared at the black beauty and was shocked "I didn't take him … he chose me … You know what I have had enough of this … the fact that Kurt and I are together is nobody's business …" She turned to leave and ran smack into David Karofsky "Oh wonderful another person I really don't want to see"

As she tried to move past him Karofsky grabbed her arm "Hey where do you think your going?"

"I would like to get to the class I am supposed to be at and I would recommend that you do as well … all of you." As Rachel turned and looked at the team as she addressed them she noticed that they had all disappeared … 'well great lot of help they are in my time of need' Rachel thought as she tried to get her arm free from Karofsky's grasp "You are hurting me … Let go me now or I will make sure that you will be permanently removed from this school … You may have gotten Kurt out of here but you are not getting me out of here."

"Ah so it's true … the fag has a hag? Are you little Kurty's Hag now? How stupid do you think I am. I'll show you what a real man is like …" then releasing her arm he said "later" and walked away.

The cheerful expression that Rachel had arrived with was drastically destroyed. She looked around again and found that none of the Glee Kids were even hiding to protect her. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

**GLEE CLUB REHEARSAL – McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM**

Later in the afternoon she walked into the Glee rehersal but her heart wasn't in it for once. As she sang back up with the others however … the words to the song she had written resonated through her mind …

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

The team hated her … she was used to that … not having anyone else to rely on bothered her but like the hatred towards her talent … she was used to that as well.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Mr Shuester asked her during rehersal.

"Why don't I look alright?" Rachel responded.

"She's probably reliving her make out session with Lady Hummel" Santana added in.

"I'm fine … just a bit shaken up from the confrontation with Karofsky earlier.

"What did that bastard do?" Shouted Finn.

"Decided since Kurt isn't here he was going to show me what a real man could do … Later" Rachel said figuring if anything did happen to her then someone else would know.

"Oh please … David is just acting out … he's a bully … he won't do anything to you." Said Quinn.

"Well let's hope that you are right … now if rehersal is over I need to go." Rachel said.

"Gonna go smack lips with Kurt again?" Mercedes said with resentment …

"Mercedes I have no idea why you are so mad … but yes Kurt and I have a date tonight … anyway …" turning back to Mr Schue "May I leave?"

Will looked around at the hate filled glares that were all drilling their way into Rachel … "yes you can go Rachel but the rest of you need to stay put for a bit."

The grumbles and groans that resonated around the room didn't surprise him … he waited until Rachel had left the room and turned to the rest of the team.

"Now will someone explain to me why there was so much hatred and resentment against Rachel?" Will said looking at each and every team member.

"She's just a bitch …" Santana said "She will do or say anything to get her way … and now she's flaunting her fraud of a romance with Lady Hummel …"

"You guys said that earlier … how did that happen?" Asked Will.

"We were all playing spin the bottle the other night at a party and they hooked up … So for the second time she is in a relationship with a member of a rival team …" Quinn said vehemently.

"I see … well Kurt is part of this Glee family … we already know that he is not going to reveal our secrets to the warblers and Rachel will not betray us …" Will said matter of factly.

"This is a CLUB not a Family … and I don't trust the pair of them … I mean Hummel has lied about himself … He's not …" Santana yelled waving her hand around in the air "whatever …" then putting both hands up in a stop motion "… Just trust my Mexican Third Eye … they are hiding something … something big …"

"It's the truth Mr. Schue … they are practically inseparable now … they weren't like that before for Karofsky forced Kurt to leave McKinley … I would hate to see what they are like if they both went to the same school …" Finn said still disbelieving his 'brother' was dating his ex-girlfriend.

"Alright then lets work on our songs for Regionals … Lets work on our song 'Loser Like Me' …" Mr Schue said confident that his 'Kids' would work things out for the best.

Out in the parking lot it was a different matter all together. Rachel had gone to her car and was getting ready to leave but when she turned the key she found that there was nothing. Grabbing her phone she called Kurt.

"Hi honey … yeah my car won't start … I am just trying to leave the school now … Oh really? … thank you so much … I know we were planning on having a date tonight this just means we will see each other sooner … I promise I will stay put in my car … Love you too …" Rachel smiled as she put her phone away.

Suddenly there was a sound behind her and she realized that she wasn't alone in the car. Karofsky grabbed her by the neck and yanked her backwards towards the backseat of the car. She tried to sound the horn with her foot as she felt her body getting yanked backwards but even the horn wasn't working with whatever had been done to the electrical system.

She prayed for Kurt or someone to magically appear. Despite the strength in her arms and legs she couldn't fight a boy the size of David Karofsky. The squeezing of his hand around her neck was cutting off her air and she was gasping for breath … she couldn't get enough air to be able to scream for help.

Suddenly the world faded to black …

What happened after would only be left to speculation … but she heard sirens as she began to come around … her head was in the lap of the man she loved and when she opened her eyes she saw his beautiful face bruised and tears were in his eyes.

"Hello beautiful … I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner but he will never hurt you again." Kurt said softly.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't udder a word … her eyes were wide with fear.

"Oh don't honey … its alright … you are going to be fine … you have been through a traumatic experience and its not uncommon for this to happen."

Rachel could tell that they were outside of her car … she turned her head and looked around as best as she could and saw the feet of kids approaching but Coach Sue as well as Mr. Schue were holding everyone back. Turning her head to the other side she saw what appeared to be David Karofsky laying on the ground … a crowbar laying next to him and blood coming out of his head.

She turned her head and looked back up at Kurt and gave him a questioning eye as if asking him what happened.

"I know you want answers Rach … but I already was told that I can't say anything more than what I have … once the Lima PD get here they will question me and then we can talk. I'm sorry about our date falling through tonight. But I had promised you that I would protect you with everything in me and I meant what I said. I love you so much Rachel"

Gently Kurt laid a kiss on her forehead. He leaned down close to her ear and started softly singing …

I'd do anything for you dear anything

for you mean everything to me

I know that I'd go anywhere

for your smile anywhere

for your smile everywhere I see

I'd risk life and limb To keep you in the swim

Yes I'd do anything Anything?

Anything for you

Having heard the sound of the officers approaching Kurt had jumped the entire song just to convey to Rachel what he had and would do to protect her. Her eyes filled with tears again. As he helped her to her feet she was massively unsteady.

"Finn … can you come here please" Kurt called to his brother. "I need you to call Dad let him know what is going on … also I need you to help Rachel … she's a bit shaky at the moment …"

"Dude I will call your dad … but I have no idea how to help Rachel." Finn said.

Puck came up and said "I'll help Rachel … no worries with that … I'll protect your girl Kurt."

"Thanks Puck … I'm sure that the hospital is going to need to check her over … Just make sure her Dads' know what has happened …" Kurt said as he felt the handcuffs close around his wrists behind him. "This is not an accessory I normally wear …" looking at Rachel he said "Honey I will be alright … let the doctor's make sure you are ok … Love you …"

Puck held onto the quivering girl as she nodded her head and mouthed love you back to Kurt. As the former couple watched the young warbler get put into the back of the police car Rachel took the moment to look back at where David Karofsky was laying and saw as the coroner covered his body with a sheet.

She started hyperventilating as she realized that extent that Kurt had gone for her …

The bully was really dead.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Package

_§____** The Package **____§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107.**_**_FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_**

_**Author's Note: This is a quick one-shot that could be a catalyst for mentions in other stories … of course this will be part of the Hummelberry NaNoWriMo project for this year … Of course it is definitely Romantic Hummelberry … and will focus on the friendship that has developed over the years and how much love is visible to all who really look.**_

The Package – Hummelberry Loft, Bushwick, Brooklyn, NY

As Carmen Tibideaux stood outside the sliding door of the non-descript industrial type loft in Bushwick she could hear the combined sounds of two of the most talented individuals to ever have arrived at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts … or NYADA for short. They were doing a rendition of 'For Good' from Wicked.

She smiled as she could actually see them someday turning that show on it's ear with them portraying the characters from that song. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. When the door opened a third person who she was not familiar with stood there … a Latina beauty.

"May I help you?" Santana asked.

"I'm here to see either Mr Hummel or Ms Berry … I am Carmen Tibideaux" she replied in her direct clipped tone.

"Please come in … they are just doing some warm ups." Santana said leading her in and seeing the look of surprise on Rachel and Kurt's face. "You have a guest … I'll just be out … on the patio …" Her comment of patio was a joke stating that she was going to go stand on the fire escape.

"Madame Tibideaux … welcome to our home …" Rachel said guiding the Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation at NYADA into their home.

"May I get you some tea perhaps?" Kurt asked wide eyed at her presence.

"No thank you though, I wanted to discuss with you a very unique package that I received recently … special delivered to myself from one Principal Sue Sylvester."

"I'm not sure I understand. Why would Coach Sue send you anything." Kurt said.

Seeing the laptop on the coffee table she gestured to it and said … "May I?" Madame Tibideaux asked.

"By all means …" Rachel said not caring that the laptop was Kurt's and not hers but it didn't matter … this was Carmen Tibideaux!

"The letter that accompanied this stated that she has had the high school as well as various other locations that are frequented by members of the Glee Club tapped and wired for recording … and apparently this chip has all of the performances that your glee club has done since you were Sophmores at McKinley High School."

"You have got to be kidding …" Kurt said unbelieving.

"I especially liked the one of your father Kurt doing … what he called was your Graduation present … I think it's called the Single Ladies Dance?" Carmen commented.

"Oh I want to see Burt's performance …" Rachel giggled … causing Kurt to blush at the thought of anyone but him having seen that performance.

"She apparently had your bedrooms wired as well …" Carmen stood up and looked around. "This is a very interesting home you both share … Tell me who was the young lady that answered the door. I've seen her before at the night classes … she's a very talented dancer."

"That's Santana … she's a friend of ours from McKinley … and if what you say is true there is probably a few of her performances on this chip …"

"Well this is the original that I received however I did make a copy for myself so I could have something to keep for my own viewing pleasure … you have a very talented club … you both are very talented … and have come a very long way … I enjoy listening to both of you sing. Well I will bid you both good day … Please say good bye to Ms Lopez for me as well."

And with that Carmen Tibideaux the Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation at NYADA left the Hummelberry Loft …

"I don't think we told her Santana's last name did we?" Rachel said as she looked over at Kurt.

"That woman knows things … she's very like Coach Sue that way."

Santana walked back into the room. "Your dean waved goodbye too me as she was leaving the building … so what was that all about?"

"I think we have a bit of watching ahead of us … apparently Sue has been bugging the Glee Club for years … and sent the chip to Madam Tibideaux … Let's see what is on there."

They queued up the drive and and saw file after file of every single musical moment including ones they thought were private.

"Oh my freaking gawd … how the hell did she get the copy of my mom doing 'I Dreamed a Dream' that I sang along with … it even looks like we performed that song together … Coach Sue is scary at how she can accomplish with this type of survellance." Rachel said in shock.

"Rach … she has the Gershwin!" Kurt said also in shock.

"NO … really! OH" Rachel squealed "Boot it up …" she grinned as she took Kurt's hand as he also turned to look at her.

"Definitely …" Kurt said as he started up the file and let it play.

Santana sat and watched the performance and also would cast a sly glance at the pair seated on the sofa as she started to question their real relationship … by all the outwards appearences she would take them as a hetero long term married couple as there was always way more touching and loving glances at each other … like they were sharing secrets with just a glance.

How had no one in the Glee Club have noticed this before. Kurt was always complimenting Rachel … or defending her looks saying that she was beautiful … and Rachel was always holding Kurt's hand and being a supporter of his … always going on about how talented he was when his faith in himself was in the slightest bit challenged.

"That is the most erotic Glee Sex video I have ever seen …" Santana said.

"Glee Sex? What the hell are you going on about …" Kurt asked.

"You both are so delusional … you both look and act like you are doing the horizontal samba with each other on a regular basis … You're obviously soul mates … really and truly soul mates. Trust my psychic Mexican Third eye … I can tell. Now, even though I always thought that Britt and I were supposed to be together forever … she's just doing her own thing … but seeing this secret hidden example of you two together on your own when nobody is watching … Oh … that is definitely erotic glee sex if I ever saw it." Santana said proudly.

"Santana you do know that Kurt is gay … right? I am not gay … and not his gender of choice …" Rachel asked Santana … glancing fervently at Kurt.

"Yes I know that Kurt is gay … but everyone has their one exception … You are Kurt's one exception."

"If that was true then who is my one exception …" Rachel asked then suddenly stopped …

"Rach … don't you remember?" Kurt asked as he looked lovingly at the brown eyed girl.

"Oh yeah …" Rachel said as she tried to compose herself to keep from crying.

Wrapping his arm around the young woman he pulled Rachel closer to himself to give them both strength on this topic. "Santana … you remember that Rachel did sing that song for Finn right …" Kurt asked the latina.

"Sorry for bringing up the memory …" Santana's cell phone went off "Oops sorry that's Dani I need to take this …" She said as she wandered off towards the fire escape one more time for privacy.

Rachel buried her head into Kurt's shoulder as the tears she had tried to hold in failed and went past her internal blockade and she sobbed.

"It's going to be alright … you do know that … I still cry about Finn from time to time … also for his mom …" Kurt said as he rocked her gently.

"I know Kurt … I'm trying to get past this … it's just rough. Even though we weren't together when he died … he was still my other person … now I have …"

"me … you still have me … Santana was right … you are _my_ only exception …" Kurt said as he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"What about Blaine? I mean you are engaged to him." Rachel asked.

"I love Blaine … but I _am_ in love with you … I had let you go because of my brother … now I am not sure what I am going to do …" Kurt said. "Why do you think that Brody guy made me so crazy mad … because I knew he was not right for you."

Rachel lifted her head and looked at Kurt and felt her heart start to pound harder as she saw the honesty and truth in his amazing glasz eyes. She felt so complete when she felt his lips touch down on to her quivering lips and showed her how much she was loved … by none more than him.

Unbeknownst to them Santana had taken a picture of the kiss and set it into a special blackmail folder on her phone … she knew better then to send it to Blaine as she had heard what Kurt had told Rachel. She made a bit of noise to alert the pair that she was entering the room.

"Hey guys I am heading to Dani's for the night … When you get the chance I'd like my own copy of that disc … there are some songs that I might have done in the choir room that I would love to see the reactions on certain faces." Santana said as she swung her overnight tote over her shoulder and said "Night guys …"

After assuring that Santana wasn't listening in she turned to Kurt and broke the silence "Kurt I know that you love Blaine … I don't want to be the reason that you aren't together … it was that one kiss from Brody that had broken Finn and I up … I'm so sorry … I should never have kissed you …" Rachel cried.

"Oh honey … you didn't initiate the kiss … I did … and I do not regret it at all. Yes I am still engaged with Blaine … and I am going to talk to him about this … but I can't deny how I have felt for you … for so long … when I think back … I have to say it was before we went to Nationals that very first time … but I was dating Blaine then as well and Finn had told me how much he loved you …" Kurt said honestly.

"When did our lives get so complicated Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"For you … December 18th 1994 …" He said with a cheeky grin.

Rachel smacked him on the shoulder … "let me guess for you its May 27th 1994?"

"No … its 1993 … I am actually almost a whole year older than Finn was … he's just always thought I was the same age." Kurt said "But now my life got complicated when I came out with out realizing that you were the one I needed in my life … whether Blaine and I stay together … you will always be in my life … I do love you Rachel Berry."

Rachel laid her head again on Kurt's chest "Play something from Glee Club for us to listen to … I miss it sometimes don't you?"

Reaching over and setting the player to auto play and shuffle Kurt responded "There's sometimes I do miss it … but I don't miss the in-fighting and the arguments … but I did love the music …" said as he adjusted the volumn so that it was loud enough to hear the music but not to interrupt their conversation.

As they sat cuddled on the sofa they watched the screen to see the amazing amount of detail that was in each performance like finely crafted music videos in some cases. When the very first Sectionals performance came on Rachel squealed as Kurt grinned listening to her belt out 'Don't Rain on My Parade' on the fly … "I told you … you were the only one who could have done that performance and you were exceptional."

"I barely remember what happened when I did that performance … I just wanted to do my best for you guys because for the first time you were depending on me …" Rachel said.

When the strains of 'To Love You More' started Rachel sat up "Oh my … this was my final musical call back for Funny Girl … All I can say is HOW did she get this!"

"No wonder you got cast" Kurt said after the song was over "that was perhaps your best performance I have ever heard and that includes the Winter Showcase."

"Which is also on here as well … Kurt do you realize our entire Glee experience as well as everyone elses is right here on this disc?" Rachel sat up and went to the file list "There's over 500 performances here … even some of them with the Warblers … "Oh you did 'Blackbird' at Dalton?"

"Yeah that was just after Pavoratti died … our team mascot … he was a bird in my care." Kurt explained.

"Kurt did you see this file ..." Rachel said pointing out a file that was named 's_ ' "What do you think it is?"

"Well lets open it and find out."

As the screen started up they heard the unmistakeable voice of Sue Sylvester

"_Kurt, Rachel if you are watching this then Madam __Carmen Tibideaux has delivered this package to you … It was my intention to have it delivered after you graduated from that school that you both attend … however with the passing of your brother Kurt … I felt that it was best to share the memories of his music as well as the magnificent music that has come out of that choir room … I won't go into detail as to how or when all of the bugs and tracking devices were implemented as that would probably be crossing some lines of security that I would have to kill you both to protect … I'll just say this …_

_I will always remember Finn Hudson … I had looked forward to badgering him for the next 30 years as he taught the Glee Club and made it as exceptional as those that have been part of it in the past. He was such a good teacher despite the fact that I hounded him … he showed more passion for teaching because of the music then any other thing he has ever done … other than loving you Rachel … I know for a fact that he wore your engagement ring on a chain around his neck and I have it on good authority that when he beat the tarnation out of that gigilo that you some how started dating Rachel … that Finn told him quite forcefully with his fists to 'Stay away from my future wife' … while he was your other person … you were his only person._

_Kurt, I know that Rachel is your only exception … I have no advice to give you about gay Clark Kent from first season of Smallville other than you and Rachel need to take care of each other … and keep Sandbags safe as well …_

_Good Luck with Funny Girl Rachel … a copy of the musical files has also been sent to your director Rupert Campion as well as Isabelle Wright who I believe is Kurt's mentor … _

_Just take care of each other … despite my attitude to both of you from your visits back home … your presense is sincerely missed._

_Oh and Robin says hello."_

Kurt and Rachel continued to stare at the screen after they had finished watching the video letter from Coach Sue … "I can't believe that she did all of this …" Rachel said silently.

"She cared for Finn … as a future teacher …" Kurt said as he wiped a tear away from his eye "She's nicer than what we always thought of her."

"How about we make a copy of this disc for our Glee Family …" Rachel said "Could be a nice holiday present for each of them … although some of them might make great blackmail material … we are so going to need to rewatch all of these!"

"That sounds like a great idea … too bad we don't have a large screen monitor to watch them on … guess we will just need to stay close together so we can see the screen better." Kurt smirked. "I'll deal with Blaine another day … for now … you are all mine."


	6. Chapter 6 - What is Reality?

_§____**What is Reality? **__§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: **As this is part of the NaNoWriMo project I will just say that the disclaimer is part of the first chapter_

_**Author's Note: **My name is Muirnin Cocan and I am a recognized review addict whore …** Please feed my addiction! **Ok, sorry I'm trying not to let my addiction and my uncontrollable need to be recognized for the work I do get in the way … This drabble came to me when I was writing a new chapter for Spin the Bottle (of all things) it begs to wonder … What is Reality? And How does time factor into our decisions … and if time travel is really real … (by the way I am a HUGE HUGE Doctor Who Fan … **The Day of the Doctor** rocked! HARD) so anyway this is what happens when you wake up at 3:30 am on Thanksgiving with nothing to do but write … _

_**2nd AN**: I decided not to post this immediately on Thanksgiving and reread it … and it is a good thing I did … it reads like it had been written in another language and translated by Google chrome … so guys do me a favor … if you see any grammatical or spelling errors please let me know … I also found out that my copy of Office 2007 for whatever reason is not doing spell check properly … I really am not looking forward to reinstalling it! So Again … still no beta trying to get as much written by end of month … and I will probably post a bunch today and tomorrow … or not!_

What is Reality?

The beeping of the monitor's in the hospital room were the only sound as both Blaine and Rachel kept a silent vigil at the bed side of one Mr Kurt Hummel.

He had been racing to get to the Spotlight Diner to catch his shift when he was knocked down by a bike messenger who was not paying attention to where he was going by riding on the sidewalk rather than stay on the streets where he was supposed to stay. Kurt had struck his head rather hard when he finally stopped flying through the air.

That had been 3 days ago and he still hadn't regained consciousness. Rachel and Blaine had barely left his side since he had been admitted. Sam had taken Rachel's shifts at the diner and Santana had explained to Gunther about Kurt.

The sudden sound of stirring from the bed caused Rachel and Blaine to look at the bed. Kurt was suddenly coming too and both were so pleased. Rachel stood up to head towards the door to get a nurse to come in and check on Kurt.

"Rachel …" Kurt's tired and worn voice called out "Rachel" He repeated.

Rachel immediately went to Kurt's side and took his hand. "I'm here … so's Blaine we have been so worried about you" she prattled on taking hold of his hand with both hands. Rachel was so relieved that he was awake and alive …

"Honey? … you aren't pregnant anymore … Oh please tell me I didn't miss the birth of our baby …" Kurt said sincerely concerned that he had miss something so very important and so essential for their marriage and then suddenly overcome from strange emotions that as he spoke he had tears running down his cheeks … his fingers running over her hands. "I'm so sorry … er … sweetheart why aren't you wearing your wedding rings … what's going on?" Kurt said by this time completely agitated.

"My wedding rings? Um … Oh look the doctor is here." Rachel said quickly saying a silent thank you to the powers on high that Blaine had thought to go get some help.

"Mr Hummel I am so glad to see you awake. I am Dr Meredith Phillips … I understand that you have a few questions that you would like to have answered. Let me just check you out first and then we will answer your questions …" turning to Rachel and Blaine she added "If you could just wait out in the waiting room I will come and get you when we are done."

After Rachel and Blaine left the room Dr Phillips looked at Kurt and said "Alright Mr Hummel, what exactly do you remember as to why you are here?"

"I had just gotten a call from my wife … she's the gorgeous brunette that was just in here … she'd just told me that her water broke, and was on her way to the hospital because she'd gone into labor with our first child and as I was just coming up the stairs from the subway … a bike messenger ran into me on the sidewalk … I flew backwards and felt my head hit the ground and that's the last thing I remember." Kurt said quietly "Dr Do you know what my wife had? Was it a boy or a girl?" he added excitedly.

"I know you are excited about that but let's finish my questions first alright then I will have Rachel come back in to speak to you. Do you remember what date it is?" Dr Phillips asked writing a lot of notes.

"Well I'm not sure how long I was out for but I remember that it was September 23rd when my wife called me." Kurt responded.

The questions went on for a few a bit longer which included to answer honest evaluations of how he felt about certain people … there was no hesitation in any of his answers. "Ok Mr. Hummel I am going to go speak to Rachel and Blaine and then they will be back."

"Alright but first I need to know why in the hell is Blaine here?" Kurt asked angrily.

"All in good time … Just rest for a bit." Dr Phillips finished saying.

Walking towards the waiting room Dr Phillips saw two people who obviously loved the patient but both individuals were reacting so differently.

The young woman … the one named Rachel was extremely agitated, she kept pacing around … periodically checking her watch then she would look at the nurses station. She actually looked like someone who was going through withdrawls of some sort …

The other person was a young man named Blaine and he just sat in the chair holding a coffee cup and had the saddest expression on his face. He looked like his puppy had just died … and was awaiting even worse news than that.

Dr Phillips knew from talking to them in the past few days that Kurt was engaged to Blaine and Rachel was Kurt's roomate and best friend. "Would you both come with me please?"

Entering Dr Phillips' office the pair of friends sat down and waited for the doctor to respond. "How's Kurt? What's wrong with him Dr Phillips … is he alright?" Rachel asked immediately.

"I'll get to that … Thank you both for agreeing to talk to me away from anyone else … we have a bit of a situation …"

"What kind of situation Dr?" Blaine asked with great concern.

"When can we see him? Kurt's going to be alright isn't he Dr?" Rachel asked … she also had a great deal of concern but Dr Phillips' observation was that Rachel was on the verge of breaking down if there was not better news.

"Mr Hummel … er … Kurt … he'll be fine … however as you know he was asking questions of you Rachel that didn't match with what was going on right now." Dr Phillips looked down at her notes

"According to his recollection the date is September 26th 2015 … He and Rachel have been married for about a year and a half and were married on March 16th 2014. You were expecting your first child and had just called him to let him know that you were in labor so he had left work and had been rushing to the hospital to be with you … when he got into his accident … he had just reached the sidewalk after running up the stairs from the subway and got hit by a bike messenger. The last thing he remembered was that he flew back through the air and ended up hitting his head. That was 3 days ago to him."

"You're seriously saying that Kurt believes that he and I are married?" Rachel asked in shock "But what about Blaine?"

"I had asked him general questions about the people who had visited in the last couple of days just to get an idea of how he felt about them and his reaction to them. His reaction to Blaine was not … um … a favorable one … when I asked him further about it he said that and I quote … 'I was so in love with him but now … I hate him … when Blaine cheated on me again - the only emotion I will ever have left for Blaine is hatred … because that was it … I was through with him forever' … unquote. I'm sorry Blaine … but in Kurt's mind his reality is a little less than two years from now and you aren't together anymore. He was genuinely angry that you were present in his hospital room."

"Dr Phillips … Kurt and I aren't a couple … he's my best friend and I haven't been in a relationship since before his brother died … and besides that … why in the hell would he have us married … and on the anniversary of Finn's death even!" Rachel asked.

"He actually answered that as well … he told a very interesting story … apparently the Saturday after your birthday next month … you both threw a party … you were all gathered together at the Loft having a combination party celebrating you birthday, the December Solstice and a huge Christmas party … he even mentioned that you and he had already celebrated Hanukkah since the first day of Hanukkah was on Thanksgiving … even having a menorah that you both lit for the festival of lights" Dr Phillips answered.

"Did he mention who all was at this party?" Blaine asked …

While half hazardly listening … Rachel sat there in shock about the fact that Kurt actually at least in his mind participated in a religious event. She knew that he had gone to church with Mercedes once when his dad was in the hospital … and after David had tried to commit suicide he had gone to a meeting of the God Squad …

"Apparently there was a number of people from your home town that had come to New York just for the party … both of Rachel's dads … Kurts folks … her mother Shelby … also Shelby's daughter Beth … well I'll just read the list of names he gave … Artie and his girlfriend Kitty … Quinn … Puck … Lauren … Mercedes … Brittany and Sam … Santana and her girlfriend Dani … Elliott along with the rest of your band _Pamela Lansbury_ was performing during the party … Mr Schuester and his wife Emma … Unique … Tina and Mike … Isabella and Cassandra … there was a few other people from and NYADA that had made appearances … basically all the original Glee Club members a few of the Football Players as well as some of the Cheerios? … but according to Kurt the biggest shock for him was when Coach Sylvester came to the loft said some confusing things and then added a few disparaging remarks about the 'Lima Express' and about your apartment … she then drank a glass of champagne then left. Of course both of you were there but apparently Rachel … from how Kurt tells it … you were hiding a secret and were a lot depressed because something happened with your production of _Funny Girl_ and everyone had just found out."

"Oh shit … no no no no" Rachel said burying her head in her hands.

"Rach … what's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned putting his arm around her shoulders as she rocked in abject horror.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in frustration she responded "I'm not going to be the lead anymore on Broadway in _Funny Girl_ … at least not unless something happens to Jennifer Lawrence … the person who they recast the part with … I was recast as the understudy since Paolo San Pablo didn't feel that I had enough maturity for the part … I sort of told him off and said that even though he is a marvelous actor I didn't feel that he was right for the part of Nicky … Rupert took a bit of offense to that since he's the director and decided to cast someone else of course it didn't hurt that the person they cast – Jennifer Lawrence … is a much bigger name then Rachel Berry … I mean seriously can she even sing?"

"But you've been going to rehearsals every day …" then as if the fog lifted he said "No wonder you've still been working at the diner." Blaine said figuring out his own puzzle to the situation.

Through the sound of her voice break from controlled sobs "I've been afraid to tell Kurt about it … he was so proud of me and I didn't want to disappoint him … it happened just after we had our first Pamela Lansbury performance" Rachel said "I figured if I just kept working hard like I have been and getting more involved with the band … everything would work out."

"Well one thing I noticed about Mr Hummel's memory is that it was very detailed and very specific about details. He also was very excited about the possibility of a son or daughter and he also is also … very much in love with the memory of his wife." Dr Phillips said then after letting that statement settle a bit added ... "Now as to why you apparently married on the anniversary of his brother's death … He said that you both had a great amount of love for Finn and to have your wedding on the anniversary of his death was a way to honor his memory by as Kurt said 'having something joyful and pure to celebrate' … also he said that when you both had stopped hiding from your feelings for each other it felt foolish to have a long engagement. He kept telling me repeatedly that he loves you very much Rachel … and given the amount of distress you are showing … I'm going to take a leap of logic here and guess that you are in love him as well."

"But Kurt is my best friend … he's gay … and besides I'm not ready for a relationship …" Rachel argued.

"Rach … You've said that before. Let _me_ ask you this … how do _you_ feel about Kurt …" Blaine asked Rachel.

"Blaine … you know how I feel about Kurt … but it doesn't matter …" Rachel said.

"Yes it does … and I need you to speak it out loud … Do you love Kurt?"

Rachel had her head down … tears dripping down her cheeks … struggling with her inner resistance to admit to her true feelings for Kurt … finally she nodded "yes I love him I have for awhile but I want him happy more than I want happiness myself."

"That's not fair for you Rachel …" Dr Phillips said.

"When you love something … let it go … if it comes back it was yours … if it doesn't in never was …" Rachel quoted then continued "Besides, after Brody I found I lost the trust I had in everyone and I don't trust anyone but Kurt … who I know will always steer me into the right direction."

"This may be true … however, its not fair to you … you really need to learn to trust if nobody else … learn to trust yourself." Dr Phillips was watching as Rachel had listened and saw her just shake her head no …

"When can we go see Kurt?" Rachel had asked.

"Well the hardest part is reawakening Kurt to the current time frame and that is going to be very difficult because he's not going to be able to trust either due to his memories of the future. I am going to allow one of you to explain the current timeline to him … however I will be standing by in case he gets more agitated then he already is and needs some sort of tranquilizer … it is my belief that Rachel you should be the one who explains everything … he trusts you no matter what time line we are talking about … his mental state won't believe anything that Blaine says to him." Dr Phillips explained.

"I think … er … Would it be better if … I didn't go in there?" Blaine asked fearful that the love of his life would never allow him back in …

"That may be for the best Blaine" Dr Phillips agreed.

"Alright … Rachel … make sure he knows that I love him …" Blaine said.

Rachel nodded and then followed the doctor back into the room where Kurt was resting. When Kurt saw the door open he watched as the doctor came in followed by the one person he was anxious to see.

"Rachel my love what's going on around here?" Kurt pleaded as he reached his had out to the woman he thought of as his wife.

Rachel walked over and took hold of Kurt's hand and sat at his side. "Hi Kurt … it's so good to see you awake and talking. Kurt I understand that you think that the date is September 26, 2015 … however it's not We are still in November of 2013 … in fact it's actually Thanksgiving Day … the 28th … you are still engaged to Blaine and he still loves you very much …"

"No … that's not possible … I remember our wedding … I remember the first time we kissed … I remember the first time we made love …" Kurt implored looking at the shocked expression on Rachel's beautiful face. "How can I be engaged to that cheat and liar … I am so much in love with you I feel naked without you in my life! You love me as well Rachel … we're soul mates." The tears started to fill Kurt's eyes and drop down to his cheeks.

"Oh Kurt honey, I do love you … but Kurt at this time in our reality … we're just best friends and you're engaged to Blaine and still love him very much." Rachel explained.

"If this is November … we will really kiss for the very first time on Christmas Day … we will make love for the first time on New Years Eve … and we're very sober for both of those events … it was more special and beautiful than anything I had ever imagined …" Kurt continued to implore. He took his other hand and placed it against the side of Rachel's face "You are more beautiful then ever …"

Rachel's eyes closed as she felt herself unconsciously melt into Kurt's hand as it caressed the side of her face … revelling in the sudden feel of being whole finally … a feeling that she had never felt before.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing and said "Kurt … we can't …" the tears started to drip down her face "I …"

Kurt held onto her face to have her look at him "Can you honestly tell me you don't have feelings for me … Can you honestly tell me you don't love me … Or even tell me that I don't complete you … because you damn sure do complete me … and I believe that I complete you as well" his beautiful glasz eyes stared into the chocolate orbs of the woman he loved. "You say that this reality hasn't happened the way my memory tells … I say its just a preview of the everlasting joy and passion yet to come … I am irrevokably in love with you Rachel Barbra Berry and I love you more than life itself and if by some slim miracle I have somehow come to this realization sooner rather than later as I did in my memory all the better."

Rachel's entire being was enveloped in the love that Kurt was professing and try as she might there was no denying her feelings or the love that she felt for her best friend. "I can't tell you any of that … but I don't know what to do? Ever since before Finn died … I have withheld any romantic feelings for you … because I know it's a hopeless cause since you're gay … but also because you're my best friend … and I don't want to destroy the friendship that we've shared. Kurt … I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost our friendship … it nearly destroyed me when we weren't talking during our senior year but that would be nothing compared to what it would be now. I've lost Finn … I can't bear it if I loose you too …"

"I have no desire to destroy you Rachel … my only dream these days is to love you for the rest of our lives … I have two years of memories and emotions that show me that we are possible … we are even more than that … we are inevitable … and I cannot wait until we can be married again for real and start having children and building a family of our own … I know it feels like this is rushing things but I can't live without you in my life anymore" said Kurt.

"Well be that as it may … we do have one thing that needs to be dealt with before we can progress to anywhere …" Rachel stated giving into the growing passion that she felt for this man who was her best friend.

"Yeah I know … you might as well bring him in here … but stand by I may try and beat him up …" Kurt said.

"Kurt … Blaine knows how to box … you know how to sew … big difference …" Rachel countered. "Just be careful … I'll go and get him right now"

Rachel got up and wandered out of the room to go retrieve Blaine. While they were gone Dr Phillips had a couple more questions for Kurt.

"Do you remember being in the hospital before you and Rachel got together?" Dr Phillips asked puzzled by the fact that they were changing the history in Kurt's brain.

"There was a hospital involved but it was Rachel that ended up in the hospital … just before Christmas Eve … she came too on Christmas Day and that was when we kissed for the first time. The only difference is now … it's a month earlier than what it was and according to what you have said … Blaine hasn't recheated on me yet … it still doesn't change the fact that I am in love with Rachel and even though it's going to hurt him … I can't let it possibly happen again" Kurt answered.

The door opened and Rachel and Blaine walked in … Blaine eyes were rimmed red from apparent tears. "Hi Kurt …" Blaine said carefully. "Rachel said that you are aware that it is two years in your past …"

"That's correct … and the only difference is that in my memory you have betrayed me for a second time … even if you have only betrayed me once in your memory. I also have the memory of how that hurt me and I can't be hurt by you again." Kurt said as he took off his engagement ring and handed it back to Blaine. "I'm sorry Blaine but I can't allow you to hurt me again in the future."

The look of resolve on Kurt's countenance was absolute … there was no changing his mind about this decision. After Blaine took the ring back he mumbled a quick good bye to both Rachel and Kurt and with one last glance at Kurt he turned and left the room.

Rachel immediately went back to the side of the bed next to where Kurt still lay. Kurt grabbed hold of her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Doctor when will I be allowed to go home?" Kurt asked.

"We just have to wait for a couple of the tests to come back and then we can go ahead and release you. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes while I go check on the tests results." Dr Phillips said before she too had left the room.

"Can I get you anything Kurt?" Rachel asked suddenly very self-conscious of the fact that she was alone in the room with Kurt.

"Could you hand me my robe and help me stand up?" Kurt asked

"Um … yeah I can … are you sure your up for this?" Rachel asked as she helped him swing his legs over to the side of the bed.

"Absolutely … Help me with this robe please?" Kurt asked as he felt the draft on his backside.

Helping with the hospital robe to get him covered … Kurt settled his feet on the ground and then with a hand for balance from Rachel stood up in front of her. Even barefooted he was slightly taller than her so he put a hand behind her neck and leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her quivering lips. Rachel's eyes closed the moment that they touched and she felt a wave of emotion envelope her.

"So this is what you were feeling … this sense of completeness you said you felt" Rachel asked Kurt after they broke the first kiss.

"Yes but more so … when this originally happened in my memory it was you who had been injured and I was terrified of losing you so soon after Blaines betrayal … but when we kissed and suddenly it felt like a light switch had gone on and I suddenly was whole again … and just now that completeness resumed it self … completeness … that's the only word I can think of to sum up how you make me feel … other than saying that a part of me had been missing and then you brought it back to me …" Kurt said tenderly holding Rachel close in his arms.

Feeling the warmth of Kurt's arms around her Rachel released feelings that she had been holding on to and welcomed the new feelings that she was experiencing. "Kurt you know how much I love you … I never want to be without you … and I will marry you … just name the time and the place …"

Kurt kissed her again deeply and applied as much passion as he could while keeping them on their feet … not an easy task as they were over come with the amount of emotions this day had developed.

"I just want to get home with you … I'm sure Santana is going to flip out at this latest development." Rachel said.

"We could just not tell her … we could elope just the two of us and then at Christmas tell everyone the news …" the twinkle in Kurt's eyes told Rachel that he was serious about this.

"You honestly think we could get away with that? I mean seriously … Santana doesn't sleep at Dani's place every night … so she would notice if we were sleeping in the same room suddenly." Rachel said then added "Just name the time and the place and we are there …"

"Well I do need to get you a ring …" Kurt commented

"I don't care if it's a 5 dollar band from the street vendor … I'm marrying you not the ring." Rachel said.

"That may well be but I would like people to see the ring and know that your husband loves you very much" Kurt smiled.

Dr Phillips came back in along with the nurse "We have your release papers here Mr Hummel … I'm glad to see you on your feet … Just remember to take it easy for the next few days and I will leave my contact information if you need to ask any questions."

"Thank you Doctor … we appreciate everything you did for us … will we have a difficult time getting a cab downstairs?" Rachel asked while Kurt took his clothing into the restroom and changed.

"We have a cab stop out front and there is usually a cab available immediately … if not there is a call box right there. These papers just need to be reviewed and signed then he is free to go …" Dr Phillips said.

When Kurt came out he was as impecably dressed as usual and he immediately signed the paperwork but was forced to get into a wheelchair for the ride out of the building holding tight to Rachel's hand the entire way. Taking the cab back to their apartment in Bushwick they began making plans for their future …

**DECEMBER 21, 2013**

Rachel had just finished putting the final touches on her holiday buffet … she looked down at the pair of rings on her left hand and smiled. While she had tried to keep Kurt from spending too much money he had insisted on the rings that she now wore … Kurt had wanted to go to Tiffany's to purchase a specific white gold wedding set that Kurt had told her looked identical to the set that he had bought for her in his memory … but then he remembered where he had gotten that particular set and went to his 'treasure chest' that he had been given by his dad after he had moved to New York City and pulled out his mother's wedding ring set.

Kurt had found a matching wedding band and they gave the appearance to all as nothing more than what they were … but this party would be the first time that many would see them as a newly married couple.

When Santana had come home the first time after the couple had eloped she hadn't noticed any change until bedtime when they both went into the room that had once belonged only to Kurt. She had thought they were going to just talk the night away like they were known to do before but then her psychic mexican third eye went bonkers and she … discovered the once best friends were now suddenly quite abit more than that.

The next morning when they emerged from their room Santana was there to demand some answers … and after explaining the details of the accident, the future memory and alas their secret elopement they had to demand from Santana secrecy until after the party … She agreed especially since she would now be given a real bedroom of her own aka Rachel's old room which had the access to the fire escape ie: the Patio …

The party was a success … when the Berry's and the Hummels arrived and found out about their children getting married it had come as an added surprise. When Burt saw the rings that Rachel wore he came over and gave her a loving hug … knowing that his son Kurt would never have used those rings unless the person he married was someone he loved very much.

The rest of the guests were all surprised about the new level of the relationship going on in the loft … When Mercedes saw the wedding rings on Rachel's finger and then saw the ring on Kurt's finger she was in complete shock and dragged Kurt off to a corner to interrogate him causing Rachel to laugh until she was cornered by Quinn and Puck.

When those interviews had finished both Rachel and Kurt went to their home made stage and got everyone's attention.

"Alright, alright … everyone settle down a bit …" Kurt started over the microphone he had in front of him "Now for some explainations … Rachel and I got married on December 1st … No it wasn't because she was pregnant … at least not at the time we got married … but we will let everyone know when that becomes the case."

"Just so that you all understand what happened … Kurt broke off his engagement to Blaine after he came out of a coma from an accident involving a bike messenger and the sidewalk jumping up and slugging him in the back of his head … when he came to he had nearly 2 years of memories that had not happened yet …" Rachel added.

"It was during those two years of memories that I came to realize that I was in love with this woman and she had fallen in love with me after Finn's death … There's a lot more to the story but the fact of the matter is … We are definitely in love … definitely married and plan to be together until death do us part" Kurt finished.

"So does anyone have any questions?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah if you have two years with additional memories … what Powerball numbers should I play?" said Noah Puckerman.

"If I knew that we would have done that already Puck …" Kurt said with a grin.

The rest of the evening went on with as much joy, laughter and song that the pair could encourage out of their guests … by the time they all had left Kurt and Rachel began the clean up … enjoying the company of each other.

It would be a couple months later that the pair found out that they were indeed expecting a child … and later on September 23, 2014 they gave birth to a little girl who they named Rose Elizabeth Hummel-Berry … Rose after the character that Barbra Streisand played in the movie The Mirror has Two Faces … and Elizabeth after Kurt's mother …

It would be a couple years later when they were contacted by Will Schuester regarding the Glee Club needing a place to stay during their NYC trip to Nationals … but that is another story.

**THE END?**


	7. Chapter 7 - In Sorrow and Grief

_§____**In Sorrow and Grief**____§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107.**_**_FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." The character of Dr M S Threade is the personal Creation of Muirnin Cocan and is not to be used without permission._**

_**Author's Note: Alrighty … here is another of the many drabbles ( I know this is like 20 times longer than an actual drabble but you get it …) I am working on for NaNoWriMo … not sure if this will be more than a one shot but we will see … again … this is a Hummelberry ROMANTIC story … anything Glee related belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox … and remember … I am an addict when it comes to reviews … I beg of you … FEED MY ADDICTION … its better for the body then some of the vices out there … **_

**HUMMEL-BERRY LOFT, BUSHWICK, NY**

Everywhere, time seemed to stand still amongst the sounds of the city as Rachel sat out on the fire escape taking sips of the bottle of scotch that she had been able to aquire from the neighborhood liquor store.

She had taken to spending time out on the fire escape as a way to hide in plain sight. Santana was spending so much time with Dani that she didn't really notice that Rachel wasn't vegging out in front of the tv watching the numerous shows that Kurt had DVR'd … Kurt on the other hand was also seeking his own private solace designing fashions for Isabelle, working on different numbers for his Cover Band and sometimes thinking about his impending nuptuals …

Personally Kurt wanted to wait until after both he and Blaine had graduated from NYADA … Blaine on the other hand was wanting to rush into marriage sort of like how Finn and Rachel nearly did …

Thinking about Rachel, Kurt looked around the loft but couldn't see her anywhere … Finally he looked in the one refuge he had taken that Thanksgiving so long ago … peeking out the window he saw the beautiful brunette sitting on a pillow she had brought out with her afghan wrapped around her shoulders and a bottle of single malt dangling from her hand.

"Honey … what are you doing out there?" Kurt said as he climbed out the window to join her.

"Nothing …" Rachel said quietly taking another long swig from the bottle.

Kurt could see what looked like cigarette butts crushed around the other side of where she was sitting and thought … oh boy she's in bad shape.

Sitting down next to her he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. She brought the bottle up again and took another sip then offered the bottle to Kurt. He took a swig as well and could feel the burn on the back of his throat.

"Sweetheart, tell me what is bothering you … I hate to see you in such a dark place." Kurt said hearing the sniffles coming from his roommate and best friend.

"At least when Finn was alive I knew that there would be someone for me … who would love me for who I am and … and now I am going to be alone … I'm too young to be alone." Rachel cried into Kurt's shoulder.

"You aren't alone honey … you have me … and Santana … and Dani …"

"Kurt, you are engaged to Blaine … I don't have you or Santana or Dani or anyone … Finn was my person … I don't have that anymore … the only other person who could be classified as my soul mate is you and you are with Blaine … what's the point of it all … I'm so very tired of being alone …"

The slur of her speech and the defeat of her words began to alert Kurt to possible danger to his friend … "Sweetie … look at me please … Come on Doll, just look at me and let me look into those beautiful brown eyes."

Rachel turned and looked up at Kurt and he saw what he feared … her eyes were heavily dialated and her face was slightly bloated and had very little movement to it …

"Oh honey, what did you take?" Kurt asked trying to keep her awake … he reached into his back pocket and grabbed his iPhone and called Santana immediately. "Tana … I need you to come home right away … Yeah you can bring Dani too … its Rach … I think she took something and she's been drinking … I'm going to try and get her inside … we're out on the fire escape … Ok see you in a few."

Setting the bottle down out of the way he picked up the tiny brunette and lifted her through the window and into her bedroom. He had to get her to respond … he took the top layers of clothing off of her and carried her into the bathroom … then put her into the bathtub and turned the shower on cold. After a couple of minutes her startled string of curse words told Kurt that it had worked.

Lifting her out of the tub he grabbed the fluffy white towel that hung on the rack and began rubbing the cold out of Rachel's skin.

"Why Kurt … why … if you had just left me alone I would have been with Finn …" Rachel cried.

"Then I would have been left without you … and I can't live without you Rachel." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around the tiny woman. "Trust me sweetheart … like the song says my life would suck without you."

"But you have Blaine … I don't matter …" Rachel sobbed.

"You matter to me … you have always mattered to me …" Kurt said as he rocked her sobbing body.

Santana came into the room and took a look the pair and sighed. "Do we know what she took?"

Kurt shook his head "She's not saying …"

Tossing a 5 hour energy shot to Kurt she said "Have her drink this … its not much but it could possibly counteract whatever she took unless you want to hold her hair while we have her down some ipacac and then puke the crap out of her."

"That's an internet fallacy Tana … besides I would rather not cross medicate … Shit … I hate this … we need to call for some assistance …" Kurt said

"I'm on it!" Dani cried out from the other room … she was already on the phone with dispatch.

"How are we going to keep this from Campion … Rachel will lose Fanny at this rate …" Santana said looking at the young woman who had made her life hell for so long.

"I'll deal with her disappoinment if this gets out … the only thing we need to focus on is getting her the help she really needs." Kurt said.

"You do know I can hear you right?" Rachel slurred "Besides I already lost Fanny so … I don't care about Fanny or anything anymore …"

With those words Santana knew that Rachel was in worse shape then what she had originally imagined. Kurt knew he would have to find out what she had meant by already having lost Fanny … but that was for later on.

"Ok, lets get her ready to go … they will be here for her in a few minutes." Santana said.

"Can you get a bag packed for her … we need to get her into some dry clothes as well …" Kurt said as he realized that she was pressed as close as she could to him to keep warm.

Santana grabbed an oversized pair of sweat pants and a teeshirt as well as a sweater and tossed them towards Kurt. "Do you need any help with that Kurt?"

"No … we got it here …" turning towards Rachel he said softly "Ok … honey … we need to get you out of those wet clothes … let see what we can do to get you warm … Can we get these on you?"

Rachel not caring about her own modesty stripped down in front of Kurt and took the the offered clothing and started to put them on … she was having a bit of a time keeping upright as she was a bit wobbly and Kurt tried to steady here and inadvertantly grazed her breast causing his eyes to open wide in shock.

His shock was because of the reaction that the simple touch had caused … If it had been anyone else that Kurt had brushed against it would not have affected him but this time he could feel his reaction to Rachel's naked breast. He swallowed hard hoping that she would not notice. Not only had he touched her in such an intimate part of her anatomy that had cause such a reaction in his body … he had seen the truth about the tattoo that she had claimed she had not gotten … their near her rib cage on the side was a single word _Finn. _

Kurt had accompanied Rachel to the hospital where after what seemed like an ungodly long wait (and truly wasn't) saw his best friend be given the medical attention that she desperately needed. With IV in her arm, Rachel had insisted that Kurt sit next to her on the bed and she had curled herself into his side … still sobbing softly.

"It's going to be alright honey … I promise you I will not desert you …" Kurt said tenderly as he thought about what had gone on over the last few days.

It was to this scene that a woman entered the room. The woman's appearance was eclectic at best. Her dark chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a chingon at the back of her head, her eyes were a bright sapphire blue. She was not a small woman … Oh no, she was on the same size as perhaps a Coach Beaste but rather than dressing like a man … she accentuated the feminine. She actually looked every bit feminine … and while some would only see the heft of her frame … Kurt could see the beauty that was there similar to the beauty that Mercedes possessed.

A quick look you would think that she was wearing a black leather full length duster … but it was more than that … what Kurt thought was a full length duster was a finely made leather over dress with open sleeves that were attached at the wrist. The chemise underneath was a silk and rather than a slacks she had a full length skirt.

The woman looked more like she was ready to go to an Elizabethan re-enactment rather than a hospital.

"Ms Berry? I'm Dr Threade are you willing to talk with me?"

Rachel's head nodded then shook no violently. Kurt looked up at the woman "I'm Kurt Hummel … Rachel and I live together … She was engaged to my brother and he passed on about 6 months ago. I thought she had gotten past the grief part but now … I don't know"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel … now" she turned and directed her discussion with the patient … "I can help you Rachel … actually … I can help you both work through the grief …"

"Oh I don't need any help …" Kurt responded.

"Mr. Hummel … that's not quite true and you now it … everyone can use some help when dealing with the loss of a loved one. No … what I am talking about is also not with regards to your grief either … I will help you both with getting through the troubles you both are having."

Kurt's eyes opened wide in shock and surprise at these words. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about Dr. Threade … We are here to get Rachel the help she needs … she tried to … we almost lost her today."

"Ms Berry's cry for help will get her the needed assistance … but it's the silent cry's that we are also not hearing that we will actually need to address."

Dr Threade's mannerisms were a bit shocking to Kurt … She had a way of looking at a person and it was almost like she was seeing them from the inside out … it was startling. As she gazed upon Kurt their eyes meeting suddenly her sapphire blue eyes opened even wider and her head tilted to the side. A brilliant smile appeared on her face and she gave that smile directly at Kurt.

"You fight within yourself so much Mr Hummel … may I call you Kurt?" her voice had a gentle caressing tone to it keeping everyone calm and peaceful.

"Yes …" he said hesitantly.

Dr Threade took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes once more and as she stared for a bit of time she would tilt her head as if registering and recording everything she was taking in … "Rachel is very important to you … more than any other person … including your father." Dr Threade said with a sincerity that caused Kurt's eyes to open wide.

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked very shocked at this invasion to his privacy. "I have not spoken that out loud …"

"I understand that Kurt … to give you a bit of back ground on myself … I was born with a gift … it's a very powerful gift … much like your gift with fashion and music … it's something that needed to be cultivated and excersized … well … the only term I have for this gift is empathic … but that sounds sort of sci-fy if you think about it … I can read the emotions and feelings from people at a glance … but if I stare like I just did I can actually get more then just the baseline feelings and emotions … I can actually see the memories … your memories … I focused on Rachel … sort of doing a search on a hard drive computer … Like I said … it's a bit sci-fy …" Dr Threade explained.

"That actually seems impossible … but if what you said is true …" he quickly glanced over to where Rachel was curled into his side. "Um …"

"Not to worry Kurt … she feels the same" Dr Threade said.

"We won't talk about that right now though … I have seen what had transpired at the loft … you were correct to not give her that energy shot … While your first aid was not perfect but it was far better than what could have happened. Trying to stimulate her with the cold water was a good try … We've pumped her stomache so any of the residual medication that she took as well as the alcohol is pretty much out of her system they have her on and IV of saline … trying to get fluids into her to help flush out the inpurities." Dr Threade explained.

"I was just scared … when I was talking to her when I thought she had just been drinking she seemed even further gone then when she has been just drinking … we have known each other for a few years so I have seen her in pretty much every situation … and she's seen me as well …" Kurt remarked.

"We definitely want to keep her overnight … you are welcome to stay with her … it may make it easier for her when she becomes fully conscious again … It will probably be a few hours." Dr Threade said. "I'm going to let you both settle down … I will be back again in the morning and perhaps Rachel will want to talk then … in the mean time … recognize your feelings for her … embrace them … and by all means utilize them to help her get well … you both are emotional supports for each other … I realize that you are engaged to someone else … but he is not your keystone … she is … same as you are for her and with out the each other there will be no stability in your lives …"

Dr Threade got up and headed out the door saying goodnight as she shut the door behind her. Kurt just gently rocked her thinking about everything the doctor had said … and it was all fairly understandable if not a bit strange …

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out … it was Santana

"Hey Tana … she's going to be here over night … No … I'm gonna stay here with her so she doesn't freak out … Listen Santana I am not going to have this argument with you … I am not going to leave her here alone … Yeah if you want you can just bring something for her to change into … I'm waiting on the nurse to come in and help get her ready for bed … Yup … out like a light … Oh that is not fair … you are not allowed to bring that up again … because I said so … I'll let her know … you too night …"

"Argh … that woman is such a pain in my …" the door to the room opened admitting the nurse who was going to check on Rachel. "Oh good I am glad you are here … let me just move away so you can get her ready … she's got to be uncomfortable." Kurt said as he tried unsuccessfully to get separated from Rachel's grasp. "Ah a little help please."

"Oh certainly sir … wow she has a tight hold on you … you may need to wake her as best as you can …" the nurse said.

Leaning down close to Rachel's ear he whispered "Rachel … honey … I need you to let me go … come on baby … that's it … wake up for me please?"

"Don' wanna safe here" she said.

"Let's get you ready for bed … then I will be back with you again alright?" Kurt said and he could feel her slowly letting go … "I'm going to just step out of the room alright?"

While he was out in the hallway he pondered what was going on through her brain … and realized that there was not much he could do until she was in her right mind … Until then he would just be by her side.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8 To Thy Own Self Be True

_§____**To Thy Own Self Be True**____§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107.**_**_FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_**

_**Author's Note: Just another romantic Hummelberry drabble from Kurt's POV about what happens when Finn puts Rachel on the train. This ended up being the end of what I had written for the NaNoWriMo Challenge but seeing as I was about 9K words short for the total amount written this year I am going to put this as complete …**_

Change was inevitable after graduation … sometimes change came in an instant … being spontaneous was really difficult at times and at others it felt like the right thing to do …

But this change was something completely different. It felt more like a betrayal than a good change … When Rachel came to me to give me a hug good-bye … I could feel the shaking that was going on inside her … and this was something that caused me to think about what my brother was actually doing to her.

She had thought that she was on her way to her wedding and instead my brother Finn was putting her on a train and sending her to New York City …

There was a part of my mind that was thinking to just say to hell with it and jump on that train with her as well because someone needed to protect her … care for her … love her… like my brother wasn't doing …

The Logical part of my brain was giving me excuses … such as all of my stuff was not with me … and Blaine was here as well … I thought about how he would feel if I was somesort of white knight for Rachel … yup … he would NEVER understand.

But Rachel was crying her eyes out and she was alone … I looked over at Blaine and leaned over and whispered in his ear "I need you to ship me all of my things … I will call you when we get to New York …" then I kissed him on the cheek and jumped on the train.

I could hear everyone outside shouting my name trying to figure out what I was doing but I didn't care … my Rachel needed me … and I needed her as well. So what if I hadn't gotten into NYADA … I was still really talented didn't Rachel tell me that? She has been in my corner for awhile now as my greatest cheerleader … which is totally ironic since I still have my Cheerios uniform and she has only had a football uniform …

If not NYADA … I could still get a job maybe even get into Fashion Institute of Technology in New York City …

As I walked down the aisle towards Rachel's seat I saw the conductor and handed him my credit card and apologized I didn't have a ticket … told him I wanted to go to New York City … and would get off with the woman who was dressed in the Orange coat. He smiled at me and told me he would take care of it.

I walked over to where Rachel was seated and sat down next to her and watched as my brother Finn ran along side of the train … Rachel was staring out the window and had her hand against the glass. I put my arm around her and pulled her close after we had fully pulled out of the station as she turned into me and sobbed.

"Its alright sweetie … I won't leave you on your own … I'm here for you." I told her quietly as I gently rocked her.

"Kurt what are you doing here … did you know Finn was going to do this to me?" Rachel asked.

"When he contacted everyone in Glee Club to tell them that you were getting on the train rather than getting married … I had just assumed that he was going with you … it wasn't until I spoke with Dad and Carole a little while ago … they told me that Finn was going to join the Army … I'm sorry honey … I didn't … I couldn't tell you sooner. I know how much you love my brother." I was really torn up about what Finn had done to my best friend.

The conductor came over and handed me my credit card and my ticket ... he then put the indicator above our seats that showed what stop we were getting off at.

"We will probably get there in about 10 hours ... why don't you try and get some sleep ... ok?" I told Rachel.

"Alright ... but would you just hold me please ... I don't want to feel so alone and abandoned." Rachel said sounding like she was still having issues from her crying jag earlier.

"I will stay as long as you need ... but I do want to go get some coffee ... its going to be a long night" I told her giving her a tight squeeze.

"Why don't you go get your coffee now ... I'm not sure I am going to fall asleep right away ... anytime soon. You may want to call Burt as well ... so he doesn't panic when you don't come home tonight" Rachel said giving me the first smile amid the tear streaks on her face. "I am so glad that you are here ..."

"I'll be in the Club car ... do you want anything? Tea, Chai ... coffee?" I asked her hoping that she would adjust easily.

"If they have Chai I'll take that ... Just remember ... no dairy for me" Rachel reminded me.

"I know ... you are vegan ... I can just see us trying to find vegan cheesecake ..." I grinned at her knowing that real cheesecake was one of my go to in times of trouble ..."

"I have a few recipes I can try out if you would like ... I just hope you aren't allergic to nuts ..." Rachel said.

"You know I'm not ... I look forward to it ... I'll be back as soon as I can and then we can discuss what our options are going to be ..." I assured her.

Apparently Blaine had already called my dad and told him I had jumped on the train with Rachel ... when I had gotten a hold of him at his office he said that he understood why I would do that ... and promised that he would get all of my things that I had tagged as things I wanted to ship to New York. He even told me that he would make sure that the limit on my credit card was increased. I guess there was some even greater things financially about having a dad who was a congressman now ...

Nothing like being spontaneous ... I really didn't think ahead with this ... I told my dad to sell my Suburban and get the money to me so I could use that for rent ... at least until I could get a job when we get to the City. By the time I finished the call to my dad I had gotten to the club car and got the largest coffee I could find for myself and much to my surprise I was able to get a large chai for Rachel ... even was able to get soy milk for her as well.

Thank goodness I had my shoulder bag with my laptop in it ... that would help with trying to find apartments and jobs. As I carried the drinks back to our seats I figured I would need to do some heavy thinking about what we were going to do.

By the time we had pulled into Penn Station nearly half a day later, Rachel and I had a brief idea as to what we were going to do.

We had found a couple of apartments that we had wanted to check out ... one was in Jackson Heights out in Queens and the other was in Bushwick in Brooklyn. I knew between the two of us we had enough resources to pay for the security deposit as well as the first and last month rent ... and food essentials for about 3 months.

I felt bad for Rachel since she was going to be quite a distance from NYADA but the commute would do her good and she wouldn't have to rely on the dorms which could be a nightmare if you didn't get a good roomate ... and knowing Rachel's luck she would have the ONE roomate that would be having company ... very loud and sweaty company every single night. This way she knows her roomate very well and we both have our compatible moisturizing routines that wouldn't be a problem.

We found that her dads had already booked her a hotel room for a few days in Manhattan and the room we got had two beds so the next morning we went out to go check the rentals we had located.

We finally decided to settle for Bushwick since it was a huge loft ... it was close to the subway ... it was a huge loft ... it had massive potential ... did I say it was a huge loft and it was also cheaper than the one in Jackson Heights which was a small apartment. Weiging the balance between two places ... Bushwick – huge ... Jackson Heights – small ... Bushwick cheap ... Jackson Heights not so much ... Bushwich – close to subway with straight shot to Manhattan ... Jackson Heights – several transfers to get to down town (and that didn't count the 5 blocks you had to walk just to get to the bus stop)

YAY Bushwick wins ... did I mention that it was huge? We were able to ride bicycles inside the loft! Put up some partitians and voila loads of possibilites ... only bad part ... small bathroom with hardly any space in there ... Oh well we will adapt ... we are so good for that.

It would take us a couple of days to get all moved in once all of our belongings reached us. However we were able to save Rachel's dads some money by moving out of the hotel room early and just grab some blankets and pillows at the store ... and make due. Now this is a camping trip I could do ... it was rustic ... and ... it was rustic.

My dad told me that LeRoy and Hiram were driving out and had a trailer with all of Rachel's clothes and belongings and Dad really surprised me when he said that they had put my things on the trailer as well so they would be here in Bushwick in a couple of days. I was surprised when I saw the amount of money in my account from the sale of my SUV.

There was still two months until Rachel would start school so between the two of us we found jobs ... she at the Spotlight Diner in Manhattan and I got an internship at ... Rachel even got me some evening shifts at the diner so I was also making money as well. Things were truly looking up for us ...

Between fixing up our new loft and working our shifts ... life in New York became an exciting adventure. With my internal talent of being able to spot deals we had found some amazing furniture and accessories ... so we got things livable and in the evenings when we weren't working shifts at the diner found us cuddling on the sofa and watching tv. More often than not a few times we had actually fallen asleep in each other's arms.

It was the most natural experience to wake embracing a woman rather than Blaine ... the part that was really the most scary was the fact ... I liked it ... a lot ... and it showed. Fortunately for me ... Rachel had failed to notice my reaction or at least bless her Barbra loving heart ... she never mentioned it.

By the time school started for we had a routine down and she would come home completely drained due to the trouble that her dance instructor Cassandra July caused her ... making her feel less than she was ... I hated to see her like that ...

I started to give her massages to loosen up her muscles after the rigors of the dance class. We had gotten into a routine ... I would have dinner waiting for her when she got home along with the bath drawn for her soak after classes. However when it wasn't like that when she got home she knew it was one of two reasons ... I was working at one of my two jobs which meant I wasn't there or something had me upset ...

Which is what had happened ... I had heard from Blaine and found out that he had cheated on me ... slept with some guy ... just a hook up he had said. I had spent hours on end crying on my bed with the curtains pulled shut.

When Rachel came home and found me crying in my room she knew something was wrong. She came over to the bed and comforted me the same way I had comforted her so many months ago ... however ... one thing led to another and we ended up doing more than just holding each other.

I would tell you how amazing she felt ... but that would ... definitely be a major understatment. It was more beautiful, magnificent (I could wax poetic ... use many more adjectives that this but no need) it truely was more amazing than anything I have ever felt and over the next month we found ourselves spending more and more time with each other ... when I thought my life was over and would never have love ... spontaneously ... *twack* I found myself falling in love with the young ingénue ...

When I said those three words again to her for a much more romantic reason this time I understood what all the writers and singers about true love meant ... I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes and she looked into mine ... she saw the truth of my words and through the happy tears she was shedding ... she said that she was in love with me as well.

Never before could I have imagined feeling this whole and complete than to have her at my side. When my brother suddenly showed up on our door step after months of no contact telling us he had been discharged from the Army I was afraid that I had lost her ... until she turned around and told Finn that he had freed her when he had put her on the train and she had gotten on with her life.

Finn had started to get upset wanting to know who she had gotten on with and the look on his face when I told him that it was me ... he thought we were joking. I told him that he was welcome to stay in the spare room but that Rachel and I were together and that if he tried to interfere he would be out on the street.

A few days later Finn left and went back to Lima ... but that wasn't the end of it ... not long after that Blaine showed up at our door and tried to win me back ... of course he failed ... I had proposed to Rachel the night before ... she had said yes ... then she told me that she was expecting our first child.

Why would I take Blaine back after all that? Isabelle Wright my boss at had come over for Thanksgiving along with a few others and we had an amazing evening. I heard from my brother that they had lost sectionals ... and I felt bad for them but it had nothing to do with us.

During the Winter Showcase with which Rachel had won, I was given the opportunity to perform which Rachel had assured me was my second chance at auditioning ... Rachel had sung 'Being Good isn't Good Enough' and I didn't use any costumes, props or even any other people it was just me and she got chills when I suggested 'Being Alive' a song I have loved since I first heard it right before my mom died ... I even pulled a Rachel and cried while I sang it ...

I was quite surprised when I recieved my letter from NYADA ... I was accepted.

Over the next few years between Rachel and I we had experienced some of the most incredible things such as Rachel being given the opportunity after she gave birth to our daughter Rose Elisabeth to portray Fanny Brice ... of course this was several months after we had gotten married in a very quick ceremony on Valentines day ...

Ironically, we had gotten married on the way to Mr Schue's wedding which he never got to have because his bride had run away. Rachel and I had sung a duet (our own rendition of 'Islands in the Stream' surprising everyone when I gave her a kiss on the lips at the end of the song) at the reception party that Mr & Mrs Pillsbury had insisted that we still should have the party since it was all paid for ... who were we to deny them a great party.

The fun part was watching the expressions on peoples faces when they noticed that there were matching wedding rings on mine and Rachel's hands ... and that Rachel had a baby bump. I think that Finn's expression was the best ... he was mad that he wasn't the one that got Rachel pregnant but that he was going to be an uncle in a few months. Talk about mixed signals ...

Blaine had been in shock ... but it was his own fault ... he was the one that had cheated on me and I let him go ... but all that did was give me the chance to experience true love with my soul mate.

Tina had started yelling at me about hurting poor Blaine until Rachel defended _ME!_ and told her that I had fallen in love with her ... asked her to marry me only after I had been betrayed by Blaine ... and then to top it all off told her that if she really wanted to be Blaine's hag that she needed to know the difference between love and hagdom was the type of love that we shared ... and ours was true love ...

Rachel was not my hag ... despite what others might say ... she is was and always shall be ... my wife!

What is it they say ... when life gives you lemons ... make lemonade ... Well in our case life gave us lemons and we made a freakin' Lemon Meringue Pie! Of course it was vegan ... although I think Rachel is beginning to faultering ... seems the baby is not a vegan ... she has been having cravings that inclue things that are fully not vegan ... She of course is blaming me for that ... we may have to compromise a bit ...

The first time was when she had fixed herself real eggs for breakfast with a side of bacon ... she said after her first bite ... The baby was carniverous ... go figure ... everyone knows that everything is better with Bacon ... and REAL Cheesecake ...

"Honey ..." she called out to me from the living room. She was so close to her due date that she was really having a problem with moving about. She was in full diva mode right now needing help getting out of bed or up off the sofa ... I think she just likes the escort ... For someone as tiny as she normally is she got rather huge ... "I think we need to go to the hospital now"

Ok, that surprised me ... I ran into the living room and found her bent over ... a puddle on the floor under her ... "Did your water break?" I asked as I grabbed the night case that we had put together a few weeks ago for just this occurance.

"Yeah ... it felt weird ... but yeah ... if that's what it feels like than it did break ... and um ... I am having contractions ... about 5 minutes apart." Rachel said doing the breathing that we had learned during lamaze.

"Ok, lets go then ..." I said as I took her arm and carefully helped get her through the door and down to catch a cab.

I called Dad and Carole along with Rachel's dads while we were going to the hospital to let them know that the baby was on its way. I was sure that we would be overrun by grandparents in no time.

The entire experience of being in there while Rachel gave birth was very strange ... the amount of pain that she had gone through tore me apart ... but then when they handed me the scissors ... it sort of unnerved me but I got to cut the umbilical cord for our daughter and then I got to hold the bundled infant for the first time as I carried her over to Rachel who took the bundle from me and smiled.

"Can you believe we created this precious jewel?" Rachel asked me as she looked at the tiny little girl we had named Rose Elisabeth ... after one of Rachel's favorite Barbra characters and my mother ...

"She's perfect ... absolutely perfect ... and she will be absolutely amazing when she grows up ... with your perfect skin and my amazing hair." I said with a grin at her expression.

"I just want her to have your amazing eyes ... their blue right now but your eyes are gorgeous Kurt" Rachel said.

The nurse came over and took the baby away while they helped get Rachel relocated to her room where they would bring the baby for her first feeding.

I understand what they mean by the miracle of birth ... it is not only a miracle but it is a blessing as well ... All the grandparents (including Shelby) had come to see the baby ... Beth would have a playmate since Shelby had given us a gift of free membership to her Broadway Baby Day Care ...

So we have someone who will watch Rose Elisabeth when Rachel was doing her theater thing and while I was working ... just had to figure out how to teach her about other things ...

Of course Uncle Finn and Uncle Blaine had both said they would teach her about sports ... Auntie Tana, Auntie Quinn and Auntie Kitty said they would teach her about cheerleading and basically the world ... Uncle Artie said he would teach her about films ... all genres and how to make amazing ones ... Auntie Cedes said she would teach her to sing ... but not like a white girl ... teaching her how to have 'soul' in her music ... Auntie Tina and Uncle Mike said he would teach her about dance ... and all things Asian ...

If it's not from a chinese take out menu ... that's about all the Asian our baby girl needs to know ...

I don't know ... I think that our little girl is going to be extemely talented ... Thank goodness that she won't be fashionably impared like her mother was all those years ago ... Thanks to Glee Club our little flower even got pressies from Coach Sue who said in a letter that she had apparently translated from her daughter Robin that '_having a talented friend would always be a benefit and that the Hummel-Berry's better get their can's back on the Lima Express to come visit from time to time_' ... go figure. Sue had even mentioned that when both the girls were old enough for Glee that they both had better be on the same Cheerio!Glee Squad so they could both win double Nationals ...

The plans that everyone had for our daughter was astounding ... but we weren't going anywhere anytime soon ... unless it was travelling with our band _'Pamela Lansbury' _...

Things were definitely looking up for us ...

**... THE END**


End file.
